Perfidie
by NanaStar-Fanfiction
Summary: Bellamy est prêt à tout pour obtenir la confiance de Doflamingo. C'est pour cela que lorsque son idole de toujours lui annonce qu'il a la chance de devenir un officier de la famille Don Quichotte, il est aux anges ! Il a enfin attiré son attention ! Tous ses efforts n'auront pas été vains ! Mais hélas, il a déjà oublié la vraie nature du démon céleste...
1. Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise surprise

_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Bon sang, ça va faire si longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site ! Ça m'avait manqué d'écrire, et vu mon état d'esprit du moment, j'en avais bien besoin ! Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fanfiction centré sur l'univers de One Piece, que j'ai soigneusement appelé "Perfidie" :D Et en plus deviner quoi? Je suis la première auteure française à écrire sur le couple Doflamingo/Bellamy! Mais comment autant d'auteurs ont pu passer à côté d'un couple pareille? Je les trouve si mignons ces deux là ! C'est donc pour cela que j'ai décidé de me lancer dans cette nouvelle histoire pas du tout guimauve, mais un peu plus dramatique, contrairement à mes autres fic ! Par ailleurs, j'ai voulue créé un scénario plus ou moins original, ce qui fait que cette histoire sera surement assez compliquer à comprendre au début! Alors un conseil: accrochez-vous bien! XD_

 _ **NOTE IMPORTANTE** : **je tiens à précisé que cette fanficition ne tiens pas en compte les derniers évènements des scans!** **Ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura strictement AUCUN spoil sur l'arc Dressrosa! :D le scénario se passe après l'ellipse des deux ans ! Et une dernière chose : n'étant pas tout à fait à jour sur One Piece, il se peut qu'il y ai de légères incohérences sur l'histoire de Bellamy et de son équipage! N'hésitez pas à me prévenir si jamais j'ai fait des petites erreurs par rapport à cela !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Bonne nouvelle, mauvaise surprise !**

Nous sommes sur l'île de Dressrosa. Cette île majestueuse respirant l'été, la plage, les vacances, la bonne humeur, mais qui est loin d'être une utopie pour autant... C'est sur cette île ''merveilleuse'' que nous retrouvons Bellamy la hyène, ce pirate connu pour sa cruauté et son impulsivité, travaillant pour le compte de Don Quichotte Doflamingo, le pirate qu'il admirait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce qui lui a d'ailleurs valu une hausse de notoriété au fils des années. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un pirate aussi renommé vient donc faire sur Dressrosa ?

Et bien, la semaine passée, il avait reçu un appel de Diamante lui disant de se rendre le plus vite possible à Dressrosa. « Doffy exige impérativement ta présence ! Il a des choses à te dire !» Avait-il déclaré. Cependant, n'ayant que rarement eu d'entretien privé avec Doflamingo, Bellamy osa demander le pourquoi de cet ordre strict. Mais Diamante refusa catégoriquement de lui révéler le sujet de l'entretien en question, ce qui stressait énormément la jeune hyène.

Et si jamais il avait commis une erreur gravissime lors d'une mission ? Et que Doflamingo était en colère contre lui ? Ce serait insupportable ! Peu importait la mission qu'on lui confiait, Bellamy n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il avait déjà déçu son maître une fois à Mock Town, il est donc hors de question qu'il baisse d'avantage dans son estime ! À ses yeux, la défaite n'est plus acceptable. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre que Bellamy pénétra dans la demeure de la famille Don Quichotte. Il fut accueilli par Baby 5 qui le conduisit jusqu'à la salle où aurait normalement lieu son entretien. Plus ils approchaient de la salle, plus l'angoisse de Bellamy augmentait. Pour vue qu'il n'ai rien fait de décevant...

-Vas-y. Fit Baby 5 en ouvrant la porte de la salle. Le jeune maître t'attend !

Bellamy avala difficilement sa salive puis se décida à entrer dans la pièce alors que Baby 5 fermait la porte derrière lui. La salle était assez spacieuse mais peu meublée. Il y avait au centre de la pièce une table de chevet ainsi que deux grands sofas sur les coter de la petite table. Il vit alors Doflamingo face à une grande baie vitré, dos à lui. Lorsqu'il entendit Bellamy s'approcher, Joker se retourna avec un petit sourire espiègle.

-Te voilà, Bellamy. J'étais impatient de te voir.

Un grand soulagement envahit la hyène. Son maître était souriant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Tant mieux ! Cet entretien ne devrait pas être si terrible que ça finalement !

-Moi de même, Joker ! J'ai essayé de venir le plus vite possible, comme vous me l'avez demandé ! Déclara Bellamy dans une petite courbette. Il paraît que vous aviez quelque chose d'assez important à m'annoncer...

-Effectivement, j'ai des choses à te dire... Mais je t'en prie, mets-toi à l'aise ! Déclara Doflamingo en invitant son subordonné à s'installer sur l'un des canapés.

Bellamy s'exécuta et s'assit sur un des sofas. Mais le maître des lieux fit quelque chose d'assez surprenant. En effet, Doflamingo avait décidé de s'asseoir juste à côté de son jeune subalterne. Le cœur de la hyène faillit rater un battement et ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de Joker jusqu'à maintenant, et ça le rendait toute chose ! Le sourire malicieux du démon céleste s'agrandit d'autant plus en remarquant le trouble chez Bellamy. C'est qu'il était mignon quand il rougissait, ce gamin ! Mais ça, il ne risque pas de le dire à voix haute…

-Un problème, Bellamy ? Demanda Doflamingo d'une voix qui se voulait profonde et sensuelle.

Les joues de la hyène devinrent cramoisies en entendant son maître dire son nom d'une telle manière. Doflamingo essayerait-il... De le séduire ?

-Je... Non, Joker, il... Il n'y a rien du tout ! Bégaya le pauvre Bellamy qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

-Parfait, si tout vas bien, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuse…

Bellamy décida de se ressaisir et de reprendre son sérieux. Il allait enfin savoir la raison de sa venue à Dressrosa !

-Pour commencer, s'exclama Doflamingo toujours aussi souriant, j'ai remarqué que depuis que je t'ai donné une seconde chance après ta défaite contre Monkey D Luffy à Mock Town, tu as fait des progrès remarquables, que ce soit dans ta façon de penser ou ta manière de combattre... Si tu savais comme je suis fier de voir que tu as appris de tes erreurs ! Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir gardé dans mon équipage !

S'il avait eu assez d'audace, Bellamy aurait sûrement sauté dans les bras de son idole. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir t'entendre ça de la bouche de Doflamingo ! Il faut dire que son maître ne le complimente que très rarement, voir jamais. Il était littéralement sur le cul ! Mais voyant que Doflamingo attendait visiblement une réponse de sa part, Bellamy se décida à répondre en tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son émotion. Merde alors, s'il pouvait, il en pleurerait de joie !

-Je... Je vous en prie, n'exagérer pas ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tant changé que ça en deux ans…

-Fufufufu, ne sois pas si modeste ! Je n'exagère rien du tout, je constate des faits ! Dans tous les cas, je pense que ton évolution mérite d'être récompensée... C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'ai fait venir à Dressrosa.

-Que voulez vous dire par là ?

-Bellamy... J'aimerais que tu deviennes un officier de la famille Don Quichotte.

Le souffle de la hyène se coupa instantanément. Attendez... Il avait bien entendu ? Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours, n'est-ce pas ?

-Q... Quoi ? Bafouilla Bellamy, hésitant. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire, s'il vous plaît ? J'ai peur de ne pas avoir bien compris…

Doflamingo ria aux éclats. Décidément, ce gamin est long à la détente !

-Tu as très bien entendu, Bellamy ! Je veux que tu deviennes un officier de la famille Don Quichotte. Je pense que tu es prêt, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, à intégré officiellement ma famille. J'ai donc décidé, avec l'accord de Pica, de t'inscrire dans l'unité « commando ». À présent, tu effectueras tes missions aux côtés de Baby Five, Gladius et Buffalo.

Bellamy n'y croyait toujours pas. Il avait l'impression de rêver tout en étant réveillé ! Bon sang, après toutes ces années à attendre, Doflamingo lui permet enfin d'intégrer la famille Don Quichotte ! Ça veut dire qu'il a réussi à gagner la confiance de son idole ! Que demandé de plus ?

-Alors, ça signifie que je vais monter en grade ! S'exclama Bellamy, un grand sourire illuminant son visage. Joker, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire... J'ai attendu ça depuis si longtemps ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment vous exprimer ma gratitude !

Cependant, le sourire radieux de Bellamy se fana quelque secondes après. À bien y repenser... Était-il vraiment prêt à assumer une telle responsabilité ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il risque de décevoir Doflamingo une nouvelle fois, et ça, il en est hors de question !

Sentant le trouble chez son sous-fifre, Joker perdit le sourire, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à la hyène. Il venait de lui annoncer une bonne nouvelle, non ? Alors pourquoi faisait-il cette tête ?

-Mais… Continua Bellamy d'une voix hésitante. Êtes vous bien sûr de votre choix ? Vous pensez vraiment que je serai à la hauteur de vos espérances ?

Doflamingo tiqua à l'entente de ces paroles. Bellamy put sentir le regard intense de son maître le scruter, même à travers ses lunettes. La hyène sentit qu'elle avait peut-être fait une gaffe…

-Je t'interdis de douter de tes capacités, Bellamy. Commença d'une voix ferme le roi de Dressrosa. Tu sais très bien que dans mon équipage, le doute et la défaite ne sont pas permis. Insinuerais-tu que te faire confiance est une grossière erreur de ma part ?

-Non ! S'écria soudainement la pauvre hyène, paniquée par le fait d'avoir offensé son maître.

-Alors pourquoi tu te dégonfles aussi vite ?

-Parce que je ne veux plus vous décevoir ! Je veux vous rendre fier ! Fier de m'avoir dans votre équipage ! Je ne veux pas que vous me trouviez faible, je veux vous prouver que je suis capable d'être indépendant et mature, je…

-Bellamy. Coupa calmement Doflamingo. Tu n'as plus rien à me prouver. Je suis déjà fier de t'avoir à mes côtés. J'admets avoir été très déçu lors de ta défaite contre Mugiwara, mais tout compte fait, je pense que t'avoir accordé une seconde chance n'était pas une mauvaise chose, je suis même sûr que la fonction d'officier ne sera pas une charge lourde pour toi. Au contraire, je suis persuadé que tu es capable d'assumer ce rôle.

Ces paroles firent gonfler de bonheur le cœur de Bellamy. Bon sang, si Joker continuait à le flatter de cette manière, il allait vraiment finir par pleurer de joie !

-Voilà tout ce que j'avais à te dire, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Déclara Doflamingo en se levant du sofa pour se replacer devant la fenêtre. Tu te présenteras à ta nouvelle unité demain matin. Tu peux disposer maintenant.

Bellamy acquiesça et se leva également du canapé pour tirer une petite révérence, en signe d'ultime remerciement pour le magnifique cadeau que vient de lui faire le jeune maître. Sur ce geste, il franchit la porte par laquelle il était entrée une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

Le lendemain matin, à neuve heure du matin précise, Bellamy se trouvait une nouvelle fois devant la porte du grand château de la famille Don Quichotte, le cœur battant la chamade à cause du stress. Il devait se présenter devant Pica-sama, mais qu'était-il supposé dire ?! Et si jamais il faisait une gaffe impardonnable ? Comme par exemple rire de la voix exagérément aiguë de son supérieur ? Doflamingo le ferait tuer sur le champ ! Quel scénario atroce !

Non, il devait se reprendre et arrêter d'être aussi pessimiste ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, d'ailleurs ! S'il fait attention à ses paroles, il ne lui arrivera rien de mal, et il est quasiment sûr que le jeune maître sera d'autant plus fier de lui ! À cette pensée, Bellamy eut un léger sourire béat, repensant à son entretien de la veille, qui s'était magnifiquement bien passer. Mine de rien, son maître avait une grande place dans son cœur depuis qu'il était enfant, alors de savoir qu'il avait réussi à attirer son attention et surtout à le rendre fier le rendait fou de joie ! Il était déterminé à impressionner d'avantage le jeune maître en lui prouvant qu'il peut être un officier exemplaire ! Sur cette pensée positive, il avança d'un pas déterminé vers la porte d'entrée du château...

Mais quelque chose d'inattendue perturba les bonnes résolutions du jeune pirate.

En effet, les choses se passèrent très vite.

Elles se passèrent d'ailleurs tellement vite que Bellamy n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le violent coup de pied qu'il reçu en pleine mâchoire.

Ce coup dévastateur le fit cogner contre la porte d'entrée, qui se défonça sous la violence du choc. La pauvre hyène atterrit brusquement sur le sol du hall du château, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits. Bon sang, que diable vient-il de se passer ? Qui a oser le frapper ainsi ?!

-Ahahahaha ! Crétin de Bellamy ! Même pas fichue de savoir éviter un coup de pied ! Et tu es assez prétentieux pour oser te présenter à Pica-sama ? Pour devenir officier en plus ! Reste donc à ta place, vermine ! Ahahaha !

À l'entente de ces mots empreint de cruauté, la rage pouvait se lire dans les yeux de la hyène. Elle se releva, bien décidé à faire payer l'insolent qui avait osé le frapper et l'insulter. Mais la colère présente dans ses pupilles fit place à de la stupéfaction lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de son agresseur.

-Dellinger ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, sale merdeux ? Et comment oses-tu me traiter de cette manière ! Tu vas te prendre la raclée du siècle, sale gosse ! Fulmina Bellamy en lançant un regard assassin à Dellinger, qui était d'ailleurs toujours en train de rigoler.

-C'est plutôt toi qui devrais calmer ta joie ! Je suis chez moi je te rappel, alors que toi, non ! Et puis si jamais tu me fais du mal, je pourrais très bien dire au jeune maître que c'est toi qui as commencé à m'agresser sans raison... Rien que pour qu'il te donne une bonne correction ! Ahahaha !

Bellamy serra violemment les poings, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa haine envers ce gamin qu'il exècre depuis si longtemps... Il est vrai que si jamais il attaque Dellinger, celui-ci aura le dernier mot, étant le cadet de la famille, c'est normal ! Et Bellamy ne voulait absolument pas que Doflamingo s'énerve contre lui, ou pire, le fasse exécuter pour avoir fait du mal à un membre de sa famille...

Profitant du fait que Bellamy était en pleine réflexion, Dellinger revint à la charge : il fonça sur Bellamy qui n'eut encore une fois pas le temps de réagir. La hyène se prit un puissant coup de pied en plein abdomen, ce qui le projeta une nouvelle fois au sol. Se tordant de douleur, il releva difficilement la tête vers son bourreau.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens tellement à m'attaquer aujourd'hui, espèce enfoiré ?! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! Hurla avec haine Bellamy.

-Oh, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec toi, mon cher ! Je ne fais que suivre les ordres qui m'ont été donnés ! Répondit Dellinger en souriant d'un air hypocrite et hautain.

Ces paroles stupéfièrent la hyène. Mais qui avait bien put ordonné à ce sale gosse de venir l'agresser ? Pile le jour de son affectation en plus ! Bellamy se décida à demander le pourquoi du comment :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Sois plus précis !

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Ça me paraît pourtant évident...

Sur ces mots, le sourire de Dellinger s'agrandit un peu plus. C'était un sourire qui se voulait malsain et sadique... Il annonça les quelques mots qui allaient bouleverser sa proie à jamais :

-Ce matin, Diamante m'a contacté pour me donner une mission : celle de te tuer. Et cet ordre... Venait directement du jeune maître.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Trahison

_Bonjour! Je constate que tout le monde m'a une nouvelle fois oublié à cause de mon foutue rythme d'écriture comparable à celui d'un escargot! Je suppose que cela ne sert à rien de s'excuser mais bon je préfère le faire quand même: veuillez m'excuser pour cette horrible retard! ToT_

 _En ce qui concerne ce deuxième chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite: je suis peu fier de ce que je viens de vous pondre! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait Bellamy un peu trop OOC, et ça ne me plaît pas du tout! J'espère vraiment pouvoir rendre mon histoire bien plus intéressante dans les prochains chapitre, car le chapitre ci-dessous pourra peut être vous paraître totalement WTF, mais je vous promets que dans quelque chapitre, vous aurez droit au dénouement de tout ce charabia! ;)_

 _Enfin bon, il ne s'agit que de mon avis, je vais donc vous laissez juger par vous même! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture malgré tout! On se retrouve en bas de page pour la réponse à l'unique review que j'ai reçu! ^^_

* * *

\- Le jeune maître m'a donné l'ordre de te tuer : voilà pourquoi je suis là ! Déclara Delinger en riant avec hystérie et sadisme.

À l'entente de ces mots, le cœur de Bellamy rata un battement. La stupéfaction pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Oui voilà, ses oreilles doivent sûrement lui jouer des tours... Ça ne devait être que ça ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement !

\- Que... Que dis-tu ? Se risqua de demander Bellamy, se doutant déjà de la réponse malgré tout...

Le sourire méprisant de l'homme poisson s'agrandit. Il allait prendre un malin plaisir à briser les espoirs et espérances de sa nouvelle proie en mille morceaux.

\- ça me semble pourtant évident... Depuis le début, cette histoire d'affectation n'était qu'un leurre. Le jeune maître t'a tendu ce piège dans le seul but de t'éliminer.

Un ange passa. À l'entente de cette phrase, quelque chose se brisa en Bellamy. Son cœur, peut être son âme, ou bien alors les deux. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Alors depuis le début... Doflamingo a créé ce plan machiavélique, lui a donner de faux espoirs, dans le seul but de le tuer ? Mais...Pourquoi? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal pour se faire haïr par son maître à ce point ?!

Lui, qui a toujours respecter son roi depuis sa plus tendre enfance, qui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour lui... Est-ce cela que Bellamy mérite après tant de dévotion pour son maître ? Du mépris et de la cruauté ? Les larmes commencèrent à montés aux yeux de la hyène... Et les paroles que s'apprêtait à lui adresser Dellinger n'allait malheureusement pas arranger son état.

-Tu dois sûrement te sentir idiot maintenant, pas vrai, Bellamy? Demanda Dellinger, toujours avec son air dédaigneux. Tu pensais vraiment que le jeune maître avait besoin de tes piètres services ? Alors qu'il a toute une armée mobilisée pour lui tout seul ? Cesse de monter sur tes grands chevaux et redescend sur terre, pauvre crétin! Depuis le jour où tu as intégré notre équipage, tu n'avais strictement aucun intérêt aux yeux du jeune maître. S'il t'a laissé la chance de prouver ta valeur, c'était uniquement par pitié. Dès le moment où tu as perdu face à Monkey D Luffy, le jeune maître a su que tu ne méritais plus ta place au sein de notre équipage. Tu n'as été qu'une plaie du début jusqu'à la fin. Le maillon faible de la famille Don Quichotte! Hahahaha!

Les larmes se mirent à couler à flots sur les joues de Bellamy. Il fut pris de violents sanglots à l'entente des paroles cruelle de son adversaire. Quelle honte. Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant qui que ce soit. Sa fierté mal placée l'a toujours convaincue qu'un homme n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, peu importe les souffrances qu'il devait endurer. Mais là, c'est trop dur à supporter... Cette douleur qui lui transperce la poitrine, c'est une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusqu'à maintenant.

Mais après tout... Ne dit-on pas que c'est toujours la vérité qui fâche ?

Parce qu'au fond de son cœur, Bellamy savait pertinemment que Dellinger avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il pourra se dévouer corps et âme à Doflamingo autant de fois qu'il le voudra, jamais il ne sera récompensé, bien au contraire... À cause de sa faiblesse et de sa naïveté, le jeune maître l'a toujours méprisé. Mais il ne faut pas se méprendre. Bellamy savait déjà tout ça depuis bien longtemps. Mais depuis toutes ces années, il avait l'infime espoir de pouvoir un jour obtenir les éloges du jeune maître, ou peut être même un peu plus...

C'était sa seule raison de vivre jusqu'à maintenant... Mais ses convictions ainsi que ses espérances sont parties en fumée en l'espace de quelques minutes.

\- Non...Non, non, NON! Cria Bellamy, totalement effondré. Tu mens ! Je suis persuadé que tu me mens ! Jamais Doflamingo ne me ferait une chose pareille ! J'ai confiance en lui ! C'est mon idole de toujours !

Dellinger soupira de lassitude. Cette discussion ne l'amusait plus du tout. Il faut dire que ce crétin de Bellamy est long à la détente.

-Et pourquoi je te mentirais ? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais ? Demanda l'homme poisson de son air méprisant. Je peux t'assurer que si le jeune maître ne m'en avait pas donné l'ordre, je ne me serais même pas donné la peine de venir exécuter une vermine de ton espèce ! J'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire !

En disant sa dernière phrase, Dellinger décida de se rapprocher de sa proie qui était toujours au sol, en larmes, et face contre terre. L'homme poisson saisit sa cible par le cuir chevelu dans le but de lui relever la tête, juste pour le plaisir de le voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Qu'il était laid, ainsi! Il colla sa bouche à l'oreille de Bellamy pour lui chuchoter ceci:

\- Cependant, tu as de la chance, je suis d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, je vais donc te proposer un marché qui pourrait te sauver la mise : j'ai l'intention d'épargner ta misérable vie, mais en échange, je veux que tu rendes un ultime service au jeune maître.

À l'entente de cette phrase, Bellamy écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait donc encore être utile au jeune maître ? Il n'est donc pas trop tard pour prouver sa valeur et son dévouement envers Doflamingo? En un instant, l'espoir resurgi dans le cœur meurtri de la hyène. Mais la voix glaciale et cruelle de Dellinger le ramena à la dure réalité.

-Je veux que tu disparaisses à jamais de son champ de vision. Que tu ne cherches plus à le contacter. Que tu quittes définitivement la famille Don Quichotte. Et que tu n'essayes plus jamais de t'approcher de ma famille. Crois-moi, en faisant ce que je te dis, tu feras plaisir à beaucoup de gens ! Après tout, nous ne pouvons plus te laisser souiller notre emblème plus longtemps ! Termina Dellinger en esquissant un petit sourire sadique.

Une énième flèche transperça le pauvre coeur de la hyène. Disparaître de la vue du jeune maître? Abandonner la famille Don Quichotte? Non! Il ne peut pas faire ça... Ce serait trahir Doflamingo! Peu importe que le Shichibukai le rejette, il ne peut pas se permettre une telle chose! C'est un comportement digne d'un trouillard! Il tenait encore à son honneur de pirate!

-JAMAIS! Hurla Bellamy avec rage et détresse, tout en repoussant violemment Dellinger.

Ce geste brutal énerva l'homme poisson qui fut pris d'une violente impulsion de colère. Il tenta donc de frapper de son pied le visage de Bellamy. Mais la hyène fut bien plus rapide, et bloqua de ses bras le coup dévastateur de Dellinger.

-Je ne peux pas abandonner Doflamingo comme ça! Poursuiva Bellamy. Je ne peux pas le trahir de cette manière ! Ce serait trop lâche ! Ça ne me ressemble pas ! S'il n'a réellement plus besoin de moi... Alors je veux l'entendre de sa propre bouche ! Je demande une audience à sa majesté ! Pousse toi de là et laisse moi passer, sale merdeux !

Explosant de rage, Dellinger ressaya vainement de frapper Bellamy de son autre pied, mais sa tentative échoua une nouvelle fois car la hyène réussit à esquiver à temps ce coup sauvage en roulant sur le côté. Bellamy se redressa puis se mit en position de combat.

Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, au point où il en est, il va devoir se défendre s'il veut vaincre ce gamin !

-Pauvre merde! Tu ne comprends RIEN à la situation! Hurla Dellinger. Le jeune maître ne veut plus voir ta sale gueule! Sinon il ne m'aurait jamais envoyé ici! Il serait venu te tuer par lui-même. Mais le jeune maître vaut mieux que ça! Car il sait très bien que tu ne mérites pas l'honneur de mourir de ses mains! Voilà pourquoi il m'a envoyé faire le sale boulot! Quand vas-tu comprendre que même si tu restes avec nous ou non, ça ne changera rien?! Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter le fait que tu n'as jamais eu aucune valeur aux yeux du jeune maître?! Tu es ridicule Bellamy, à te voiler la face comme ça! Si jamais tu refuses mon marché, acceptes au moins ta défaite et laisses moi t'achever, connard! J'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça!

Bellamy serra les poings à l'entente de ces paroles. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait la situation, il n'était pas idiot! Mais la hyène était en quête de réponse: si le jeune maître ne lui a réellement jamais pardonné sa défaite contre le chapeau de paille, pourquoi avait-il accepté de lui redonner une seconde chance? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion? Pourquoi seulement maintenant? Bellamy ne pouvait obtenir ses réponses qu'en allant parler au jeune maître...

Mais dans tous les cas, le résultat restera le même : il allait mourir, soit des mains de Dellinger, soit des mains de Doflamingo. Cependant, il était inconcevable pour Bellamy d'avoir un sort aussi injuste. Pas après tout les efforts qu'il a fournis pour le compte de son roi! Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'avait plus le choix...Sa fierté va en prendre un coup, mais c'est la seul option qu'il lui restait... Retenant les larmes qui menaçait une nouvelle fois de couler, Bellamy énonça sa décision:

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte ton marché Dellinger. Je vais partir. Définitivement. Et je ne remettrais plus les pieds dans cette demeure. Je le jure.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

 _ **Ryuka57:** Je te remercie pour ton agréable review! Hihi, j'approuve totalement ce que tu dis, Doflamingo a beau être un gros taré, cela ne change rien au faite qu'il est hyper sexy! Moi aussi, je suis une grande fan de ce couple, j'étais d'ailleurs très attristé en voyant que les fic sur eux était très rare! C'est l'une des raisons qui m'ont motivé à débuté une fic sur ce couple! ^^_


	3. Cœur et âme brisés

_Mes chers lecteurs/lectrices, aujourd'hui est un grand jour! Je ne sais pas par quelle miracle cela a pu se produire, mais j'ai eu le temps et l'inspiration nécessaire pour finaliser le troisième chapitre de "Perfidie" en l'espace de trois jours seulement! Bon sang, il faudrait limite faire le jour d'aujourd'hui un jour férié pour célébrer un tel exploit! Comprenez bien qu'il me faut d'habitude minimum un mois pour poster un chapitre de qualité! Je suis pour le coup très fier de moi! J'espère que j'arriverais à faire de même pour le chapitre 4! ^^_

 _Avant de vous laisser débuter ce chapitre, je tenais à remercier les quelques lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de me laisser leurs avis (notamment ma chère **Ryuka-Chan** qui suit cette fic déjanté depuis le début! :D), je pense que c'est en partie grâce à vous que j'ai eu cette soudaine motivation pour continuer sur ma lancée! :)_

 _J'ai répondue à vos review par MP, cela m'évitera de le faire ici! :D_

 _Bon, sur ce, je vais vous laissez savourez la suite de cette histoire sans modération, mes cher yaoiste adoré!_

* * *

\- Dis donc jeune homme, vous devriez faire attention ! C'est pas bon de boire autant ! Vous avez descendu quatre bouteilles de rhum en l'espace de vingt minutes ! Ça me ferait pas plaisir de vous voir tomber dans les pommes !

\- Ferme ta gueule, barman de mes deux, et contente toi de faire ton boulot ! Tant que je te paye, t'as rien à me reprocher ! Occupe-toi de tes oignons et sers moi une autre bouteille ! De vodka cette fois, parce que le rhum, ça commence à me gaver !

Sur ces mots, Bellamy, les joues rougies par l'alcool ingurgité depuis son arrivée dans cette taverne miteuse, tapa rageusement son poing contre le comptoir devant lequel il était assis, faisant comprendre au pauvre barman qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter ses conseils plus que véridique... Ses voisins de table, un peu plus âgés et tenant mieux l'alcool que Bellamy, étaient d'ailleurs hilares face à une telle violence venant d'un gamin n'ayant même pas la vingtaine.

-Hey, mais attend, toi ! S'écria l'un des voisins en question à l'intention de Bellamy. Ta tête me dit quelque chose ! Tu ferais pas partie de la famille Don Quichotte par hasard ?

À l'entente du nom de la famille qui s'était joué de lui il y avait à peine quelques heures, la colère ainsi que la détresse monta jusqu'à la gorge de Bellamy, lui donnant une étrange sensation de contraction désagréable. Fou de rage, il se leva du comptoir, puis paya sa note, avant de frapper d'une violence inouïe son voisin de table qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction venant de la hyène. La violence du coup fit tomber l'homme au sol. Les amis du voisin en question se précipitèrent vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de casser, pour ensuite pousser une gueulante vers Bellamy.

-Hey, connard ! Comment oses-tu t'attaquer à notre capitaine ?! S'écria l'un.

-T'as un gros problème, vas te faire soigner, enfoiré ! Clama un autre.

La hyène enragée jeta un regard noir à ses opposant, avant de s'adresser au soit disant capitaine aux cheveux vert qu'il avait frappé quelque seconde auparavant :

-Hey, le cactus, ne prononce plus jamais le nom "Don Quichotte" devant moi. Je n'ai jamais fait réellement partie de cette famille. Doflamingo ne m'a jamais considéré comme un véritable membre de toute façon... Et dire que depuis toutes ces années, il s'est foutu de ma gueule... Murmura douloureusement la hyène tout en serrant les poings, avant de tourner les talons afin de sortir de la taverne.

Une fois la hyène partie, les marins aidèrent leur capitaine à se relever.

-Capitaine Bartoloméo, vous allez bien ?!

Le fameux Bartoloméo ne répondit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Il faut dire que le discours de la hyène l'avait quelque peu intrigué...

Il était un peu près huit heures du soir en ce moment même, et Bellamy était arrivé dans les coups de 18 heures dans la taverne si ses souvenirs sont bons. Intrigué par la dégaine du blondinet, Bartoloméo l'avait un peu observé. Il l'avait regardé en train de se saouler la gueule désespérément, comme s'il voulait oublier un souvenir douloureux à tout prix... Et lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouges et gonflés à cause des larmes de la pauvre hyène, il comprit de suite que Bellamy traversait une période de déprime.

Ça lui avait pincé un peu le cœur d'ailleurs de le voir dans cet état. Bartoloméo a toujours été quelqu'un de joyeux, il voulait donc que son entourage le soit tout autant, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas souvent le cas, surtout par les temps qui court... Bartoloméo était loin d'être un homme cruel comme certains le pensait (même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à lancé des piques bien placées à la gueule de ses ennemies...). Il aime aider les gens dans le besoin, discuter de sujet sérieux aussi... Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais il était très ouvert d'esprit. Et il sentait que peu importaient ce que pouvait lui dire Bellamy, celui-ci était dans un état psychologique déplorable, et dans ces moments-là, ça arrive de faire des conneries irréparables... Et il avait l'impression que Bellamy pourrait devenir un puissant compagnon d'armes s'il essayait de se rapprocher de lui. Et dire qu'il ne le connaissait que de vue !

Bien résolue à en savoir plus sur les malheurs de la hyène, Bartoloméo ordonna à ses subordonné de l'attendre quelques instants au comptoir, leur faisant croire qu'il avait l'intention de rendre à Bellamy la monnaie de sa pièce, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas... Bien au contraire.

* * *

Nous sommes au bord de la mer de Dressrosa, sur la corniche plus exactement. On pouvait y apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux blond et au corps plutôt imposant tituber, une bouteille de vodka à la main. Vous l'aurez deviné, il s'agit de ce pauvre Bellamy. Les passants étaient peu nombreux à une heure aussi tardive, voir même inexistant, ce qui arrangeait beaucoup le blondinet qui ne supportait pas la foule habituelle du centre-ville. Bellamy s'appuya contre la rambarde de la corniche, admirant la mer et le mouvement des vagues. Il but cul sec ce qu'il restait de sa bouteille et la jeta sans aucune délicatesse au sol une fois celle-ci complètement vide.

La hyène avait l'esprit brumeux... Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, ni même pourquoi ses pas l'ont guidé jusqu'au bord de la corniche. Il faut dire qu'il a eu une matinée plutôt mouvementée en plus.

Ce connard de Dellinger... Rien que de repenser à sa sale tronche lui donnait envie de retourner au château pour lui refaire le portrait. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus pointer le bout de son nez à présent. Pas après le contrat qu'il avait passé avec Dellinger.

L'homme poisson avait été clair : s'il voulait rester en vie sans que cela arrive aux oreilles du jeune maître, il devait prendre ses clics et ses clacs dès le lendemain et quitter l'île définitivement. Il n'avait plus le droit de réapparaître dans le champ de vision de Doflamingo...

Il avait honte d'avoir conclu cet accord si lâche avec ce putain de merdeux... Mais peu importait son degré de dévotion envers Doflamingo, il était hors de question qu'il meure aussi bêtement ! Et encore moins à cause du sadisme meurtrier du Shichibukai...

Il eut un serrement au cœur en repensant à son idole... Et dire qu'il lui faisait aveuglément confiance depuis que Doffy lui avait donné sa deuxième chance... Il avait été un sacré idiot pour le coup. Bellamy eut un petit rire amer à cette pensée. Mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait au juste durant tout ce temps ?

Parce qu'en y repensant, cette histoire d'affectation était louche depuis le départ ! Doflamingo possédait une armée de puissant guerrier à lui tout seul, des combattants bien plus doués qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Pourquoi le jeune maître aurait-il perdu son précieux temps avec lui ? Un gamin de 23 ans en manque d'affection ? Oui, il était clairement en manque d'affectation. Parce que Bellamy s'était rendu compte au fil des années qu'il ne ressentait pas que de la simple admiration à l'égard de Doflamingo et qu'il attendait beaucoup plus de choses du jeune maître...

Cet étrange sentiment de vouloir être à ses côtés à chaque instant, de vouloir le connaître plus intimement, les délicieux frissons qui le parcourait lorsqu'il entendait sa voix suave, d'attendre un geste affectif de sa part... Il n'arrivait pas à nommer ce sentiment, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça avec qui que ce soit auparavant après tout, c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Bellamy s'est rendu compte avec le temps que Doflamingo était bien plus qu'un simple modèle à suivre pour lui.

Mais à présent tout est fini. Le Shichibukai lui a fait comprendre de la plus cruelle des manières qui soit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services. En fait, il n'a jamais eu besoin de lui au final. Reste à savoir pourquoi il a épargné sa vie il y a deux ans et pourquoi il lui a accordé une deuxième chance après sa défaite cuisante contre le chapeau de paille...

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Mais Bellamy en avait assez de se prendre la tête. Il voulait juste tout oublier le temps d'une nuit. Même si ça aurait été bien mieux s'il pouvait oublier Doflamingo pour l'éternité. Ça lui éviterait de souffrir inutilement pour cet homme sans cœur. Sans cœur, mais si charismatique, si fort, si viril, si beau...

Bellamy se secoua violemment la tête à cause des étranges pensées qu'il venait d'avoir. Ça commençait à devenir malsain à force... Il y a même des nuits où il faisait des rêves insolites sur Doflamingo. Et quand il se levait le matin, une bosse pouvait se voir au travers de son boxer. Étant peu expérimenté pour savoir comment régler ce souci, il était obligé de prendre une douche froide pour atténuer cette intrigante chaleur présente dans son bas-ventre.

Cependant, il ne pourrait plus jamais rêver de cette manière sur le jeune maître... Pas après le coup qu'il venait de lui faire. Bizarrement, une partie de lui en voulait au Shichibukai, mais sa conscience lui disait que si le jeune maître le méprisait, c'est uniquement et simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas les qualités requises pour susciter son admiration. Il ne pouvait donc s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

C'est alors qu'une énième question traversa l'esprit meurtri de la hyène : quel était son but à présent ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il avait perdu son équipage sur Skypea, les seuls amis de confiance qu'il possédait. Sa famille n'était qu'une bande de crevard avide d'argent. Et pour couronner le tout, Doflamingo, son idole de toujours, avait tenté de l'assassiner, et il a réussi à échapper à la folie meurtrière de Joker grâce à un sale gamin violent et sadique qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à saquer. Quelle belle vie !

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu ?

À cette pensée, son regard se posa sur la mer qui était à au moins 6 mètres du haut de la corniche. Les vagues étaient dévastatrices. Même le meilleur nageur au monde mourrait noyé face à une telle puissance.

C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit embrumer de Bellamy. Oui, c'était une belle perspective. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne le retiendrait... Personne n'a jamais fais attention à lui de toute façon. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire passera totalement inaperçu, il en est certain.

Bien décidé, Bellamy monta sur la rambarde en pierre de la corniche, et regarda une dernière fois autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait de potentiels passants. Et heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas un chat en vue. Parfait.

Il avait enfin trouvé le moyen de se libérer de cette souffrance, de cette solitude qui le rongeait à petit feu. Bellamy était peut-être très susceptible, mais il était loin d'être un lâche. Il n'a pas peur de mourir. Il s'en fiche de savoir si le paradis ou l'enfer existe réellement. Mais si jamais il y avait un quelconque Dieu au-delà de ce vaste ciel, alors il prendrait un malin plaisir à l'insulter de tous les noms, après la vie de merde qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne méritait que ça !

La mort est à présent son seule échappatoire. Son unique solution pour échapper à cette réalité cruelle. Il n'avait donc plus le choix.

Bellamy ferma lentement les yeux, laissant couler ses dernières larmes, un sourire béat aux lèvres en repensant une dernière fois à l'homme qu'il aimait et détestait à la fois, puis se laissa tomber dans l'eau ravageuse.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	4. Imprévu

_Bon Dieu, j'arrive toujours pas y croire! Seulement UN JOUR après la sortie du chapitre 3, j'ai réussis à finir le chapitre 4! Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu bouffer pour avoir autant de motivation?! C'est un miracle! XD Par ailleurs, j'ai fais mon calcul, et je pense que "Perfidie" se terminera au huitième chapitre! :) Donc on se rapproche petit à petit du dénouement final!_

 _Oups, j'ai même oublier de vous saluez par ailleurs! Mais bon vous savez, moi et les bonnes manières, ça fait 2! :)_

 _Tout d'abord, avant de vous laisser commencer votre lecture je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite: il y a beaucoup de blabla dans ce chapitre! Mais je vous assure que le prochain sera riche en action! (pour une fois! XD)_

 _Bon aller, sur ce, je vais vous laisser lire, et quant à moi je cours vite écrire le chapitre 5! En espérant que ma motivation ne faiblisse pas! ^^_

* * *

Lorsque Bellamy se réveilla, tout était blanc autour de lui. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la couleur des murs de l'endroit. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il lui était arrivé...  
Il avait sauté dans la mer, il était tombé profondément dans l'eau, la puissance des vagues le faisait tourner aussi vite qu'une roue. Il avait senti ses forces le quitter au fur et à mesure que l'eau salée pénétrait ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer. Puis ensuite, le noir complet.

Reste à savoir où il se trouvait à présent. Sa vue n'était pas tout à fait stable, ce qui fait qu'il ne pouvait distinguer que des formes très floue ainsi que la couleur du plafond et des murs. Attendez deux secondes... Ça peut paraître idiot comme question, mais... Il était tout de même pas au paradis ? Non ! Alors ça existe ces conneries ? Ah bah merde alors, Dieu va lui passer un gros savon pour avoir été un pur mécréant durant toute sa vie. Par ailleurs, il est où, ce Dieu à la noix qui joue à cache-cache dans les nuages pour pas qu'on le voit ?

Décidé à trouver le responsable de sa détresse et de son suicide, Bellamy voulut se lever, mais il n'en eut pas la force, il retomba donc lourdement sur ce qui semblait être... Un lit ?

Putain, mais depuis quand y'a t-il des lits en plein paradis ? Et puis pourquoi tout est blanc autour de lui ? Le paradis n'était donc pas censé être composé d'arbres, de rivière et de grands bosquets ? Mais de grands murs blanc et démodé ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Mais en tournant légèrement la tête, Bellamy vit une étrange forme de couleur verte. On aurait... Une mauvaise herbe, ou un buisson. Donc, c'est bien ce qu'il disait ! Il y a bel et bien des jardins somptueux, au paradis !

Intrigués par cette forme qui n'était pas très loin de lui, Bellamy tendit la main afin de la toucher. Il fut très surpris. Cette texture était bien trop soyeuse pour être un buisson ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il étudia minutieusement cet étrange objet en le frottant, lorsqu'une voix ronchonne s'éleva brusquement, faisant sursauter la hyène, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

-Eh oh, ducon, je peux savoir ce que tu fais à mes cheveux ?! Lâche ça immédiatement ! T'es en manque d'amour ou quoi ?! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé ? En me faisant chier ?

Non, Bellamy n'était décidément pas au paradis du tout. Mais c'est vrai quoi, depuis quand un buisson possède le don de la parole ? Et possède des cheveux en plus de ça ? Et puis, la voix qui vient de s'élever venait bien de dire qu'elle l'avait "sauvé" ? Sauver de sa noyade ?! Mais alors ça voulait dire que...

Bellamy frotta vigoureusement ses yeux et se tapota les joues afin de sortir de sa léthargie. Lorsque sa vue se stabilisa, il vit un visage plus ou moins familier au-dessus du sien, une expression inquiète au visage :

-Hey, Bellamy, tout va bien ? Tu m'inquiètes, on dirait que t'es somnambule ! Ne me force pas à aller chercher une infirmière, j'ai trop la flemme pour ça !

Mais lorsque Bellamy identifia le visage informe, il poussa un petit cri -très féminin, et se releva violemment tout en repoussant le visage disgracieux lui faisant face.

-Toi ! S'écria la hyène. T'es le mec que j'ai frappé à la taverne ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Calme ta joie, connard ! Déjà, t'es gentil, tu m'appelles Bartoloméo, et non pas "le mec" ! Râla le capitaine pirate tout en se redressant. Ensuite, c'est plutôt toi qui me dois des explications ! J'avais bien compris que t'étais en dépression lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première à la taverne, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te laisser tomber dans la mer ? T'étais tellement saoul que tu savais même plus ce que tu faisais, j'en suis sûr ! T'as de la chance que je sois passé par là, sinon tu serais mort noyé ! Ne bois pas de l'alcool si c'est pour à chaque fois finir dans un hôpital, crétin ! Termina Bartoloméo en pointant d'un doigt accusateur la hyène, qui elle, était totalement confuse.

Un hôpital ? Bellamy analysa son environnement, et conclue qu'effectivement, ce coq vert l'avait sauver de sa noyade, et l'avait amener d'urgence ici. Il serra durement les draps qui lui recouvraient le corps, jeta un regard noir à son "sauveur", et s'adressa à lui d'une voix glaciale.

-T'aurais pas pu t'occuper de tes oignons, sale coq de mes deux ? J'étais parfaitement conscient de mes faits et gestes à ce moment-là, figure-toi ! Je VOULAIS mourir ! Je voulais vraiment me noyer ! Mais à cause de toi, j'ai totalement raté mon coup ! Et en plus, tu prétends être mon sauveur... Laisse moi rire ! T'es rien de plus qu'un insouciant parmi tant d'autres qui voulait juste accomplir une bonne action ! Sauf que tout ce que tu as réussi à faire, c'est d'empêcher un mec désespéré d'échapper à sa chienne de vie qui s'acharnait sur lui ! Alors là, merci ! Tu m'as vachement aidé, connard !

Et là, sans s'en rendre compte, les larmes coulèrent à flots sur les joues de Bellamy, qui dut stopper sa tirade pour essayer de calmer les émotions et les douloureux souvenirs de la veille qui le consumait à petit feu. Impuissant, choquer, et ne sachant pas comment consoler la hyène, Bartoloméo admira à contre cœur Bellamy, la tête entre ses genoux, qui sanglotait bruyamment.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le capitaine pirate prit un air sérieux qu'il n'adoptait que très rarement, et décida de s'adresser avec franchise à Bellamy. Le blondinet pourra toujours essayer de le frapper si cela le soulageait, mais il y a intérêt à ce qu'il écoute ses conseils quand même ! Ce blondinet devait se ressaisir, parce que Bartoloméo n'avait strictement pas envie d'aller le chercher une nouvelle fois au fin fond d'un océan agité ! Et il se fait insulter de connard juste après en plus ! Il faut dire qu'il avait failli y laisser des plumes en plongeant dans la mer de Dressrosa, qui est habituellement très agité !

-Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Il n'y pas plus lâche et égoïste que le suicide ! Ce que t'as fait, c'est totalement idiot ! Déclara le coq avec toute la sincérité du monde.

Ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, Bellamy cessa de pleurer et tenta de gifler son interlocuteur. Mais sa main fut aisément interceptée par Bartoloméo, qui l'immobilisa sur le lit afin de continuer le reste de sa réplique sans être interrompu par la hyène.

-Tu veux échapper à ta vie et à tes problèmes ? Tu cherches à fuir tes soucis au lieu de les affronter et de trouver un moyen pour arranger les choses ? C'est pathétique ! T'es pitoyable, Bellamy.

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Tu sais rien de moi ! Tu sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé pour que je me décide à me jeter à la mer ! J'ai tout perdu, Bartoloméo ! Mon équipage, mes amis, la confiance de mon idole, mon honneur, TOUT ! Cette douleur... Cette solitude...

-Ton "idole" ? L'interrompit soudainement Bartoloméo. Tu es croyant, toi ?

Bellamy le fixa quelques secondes d'un air blasé.

-C'est clair que j'ai vachement l'air de croire en Dieu ! Bien sûr que non, coq débile ! Je faisais allusion à quelqu'un que j'admirais depuis mon plus jeune âge, mais qui m'a trahi il y a de ça quelques heures, seulement. C'est peut-être ça qui m'a achevé mentalement parlant, va savoir ! Soupira douloureusement Bellamy.

Voyant que le jeune blond avait l'air plus calme qu'à l'accoutumer, Bartoloméo le libéra de son emprise afin de le laisser s'asseoir convenablement à ses côtés sur le lit.

-La vache ! Clama le coq. Tu devais vraiment tenir à cette personne pour aller jusqu'à te suicider ! Mais de qui il s'agit ? Sans vouloir être indiscret, bien entendu !

Bellamy sourit légèrement en remarquant la gêne apparente de son sauveur. Depuis combien de temps exactement n'avait-il pas sincèrement rigolé, d'ailleurs ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité !

-Je faisais allusion au Shichibukai Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Murmura la hyène, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Bartoloméo fit les yeux ronds et déglutit à l'entente de ce nom. Alors c'était entièrement à cause du roi de Dressrosa que Bellamy a commis un suicide ? Bellamy était donc prêt à mourir pour ce malade mental ? Mais quand même, admiré un homme aussi diabolique, c'est...

-Je sais très bien ce que tu penses. Continua Bellamy. Tu penses que je n'ai pas choisi la facilité en idolâtrant la pire des ordures. Mais je n'y peux rien. Même après sa trahison, mon cœur n'arrive pas à le haïr... Il faut dire que cet homme possède un charisme de fou! C'est sûrement ce qui m'a plu, chez lui... J'ai même l'impression que je ne ressens pas que de la simple admiration à son égard ! Mais si je ne vénère pas Doflamingo, alors qu'est-ce qu'il est à mes yeux, au juste ? Je ne comprends plus rien à mes sentiments, et ça m'énerve ! Il n'y a que cet homme qui possède un tel pouvoir, une telle emprise sur ma personne ! Personne au monde ne m'a déjà fait un effet pareil ! Termina Bellamy avec le feu aux joues, sûrement dû aux paroles embarrassantes et personnelles qu'il venait de dire à voix haute.

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, Bartoloméo explosa de rire. Il riait tellement qu'il en avait mal aux côtes ! Bon sang, il se croyait dans un de ces feuilletons à l'eau de rose débile ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Bellamy soit aussi innocent à son âge, c'en est presque mignon ! Mais le capitaine pirate décida de cesser son fou rire en croisant le regard noir de la hyène. Il ne voudrait pas s'en prendre une alors que Bellamy commençait tout juste à lui faire confiance, quand même !

-Excuse-moi, Bellamy! Je t'assure que si j'ai rigolé, c'était pas contre toi ! C'est juste que...Hahahaha !

-Bon, accouche ! Râla la hyène, agacée et encore plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumer. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, saleté de coq ?! Et moi qui commençais à t'apprécier...

En entendant cela, Bartoloméo reprit réellement son sérieux, ne voulant pas perdre la précieuse confiance de son nouvel ami. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Bellamy, mais c'est juste que t'es vraiment trop drôle ! Enfin, tu sais, je ne connais pas tous les détails de cette histoire de trahison, et je ne voudrais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais... Ne me dis pas que depuis tout ce temps, t'as pas remarquer que t'en pinçais pour le flamant rose, quand même ? Parce que sinon, t'es vraiment le mec le plus pur et innocent qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer !

À l'entente de ces mots, Bellamy faillit tombé à la renverse. Lui ? Amoureux de... Non ! Non, non, non, NON ! Impossible ! Impensable ! Alors tous ces rêves malsains... Sont liés à ses sentiments envers le jeune maître ? Le fait qu'il ait voulu se suicider également ? Bon sang, c'est bien trop compliqué pour lui ! Il n'y comprenait rien, sa tête chauffait tellement il songeait !

Mais la discussion entre les deux jeunes pirates fut interrompue lorsqu'une infirmière fit irruption dans la chambre.

-Ah, Bellamy-san, vous êtes réveillé ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais le médecin qui s'est occupé de vous m'a envoyé ici afin de vous examiner une dernière fois avant votre départ ! Si votre état est stable, vous pourrez sortir de l'hôpital dès demain matin ! Bartoloméo-san, je suis navré, mais je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de partir de la chambre étant donné que les horaires de visite sont déjà terminés...

-Oh non, ne vous excusez pas, je repasserai demain ! Répliqua le coq tout en se levant du lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Bon, Bellamy, on continuera notre discussion plus tard...

Alors que le capitaine pirate se dirigeait vers la sortie, il sentit Bellamy le retenir par le bras.

-Attends, Bartoloméo ! Clama la hyène. Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'ai une faveur à te demander !

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Voilà... Je ne peux pas te raconter les détails, mais Doflamingo doit sûrement me poursuivre dans toute la ville à l'heure qu'il est ! Il faut absolument que je parte de Dressrosa le plus rapidement possible ! Le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas de navire alors...

-J'ai pigé. Le stoppa Bartoloméo. Dès que tu peux sortir de l'hôpital, rejoins-moi au port de Dressrosa. Je t'y attendrais avec mon navire et mes compagnons. On essaiera d'être discret !

-Je suis désolé. Répondit la hyène avec un regard coupable. Je t'ai causé beaucoup de problèmes, et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de me servir de toi... N'hésite pas à me le dire si ça t'ennuies ! Je ne veux que tu sois dans la même merde que moi ! Et puis, peut être que ça te feras faire tout un détour...

Bartloméo tapota amicalement l'épaule de Bellamy avant de se diriger vers la sortie tout en disant ceci :

-Crétin ! Comme si je pouvais laisser un pote se faire tuer par un roi fou à lié !

C'est sur ces mots que Bartoloméo sortit de la chambre. Abasourdie, la hyène esquissa un petit sourire. Bon sang, s'il en avait le courage et la force, il pourrait pleurer de joie ! Ce cactus à la con a réussi à l'émouvoir ! Jusqu'à maintenant, seul Sarquiss avait réussi à le mettre dans un état pareille !

-Merci pour tout, saleté de coq... Murmura doucement le blondinet, soulager de s'être trouvé un nouveau compagnon de confiance.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	5. Fuite

Hey hey! Comme d'habitude, je reviens avec un autre chapitre tout frais! :D

Je suis contente d'avoir adopté un rythme d'écriture aussi régulier! En espérant que cela restera tel qu'elle jusqu'à la fin des vacances! (parce que je vous préviens, à la rentré, vous ne me verrez plus beaucoup, étant donné que je rentre en seconde! D: Le stresse m'envahit de part en part! ToT)

Bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire de plus, si ce n'est "bonne lecture"! ^^

* * *

Lorsque Bellamy ouvrit les yeux, il put sentir une douce brise lui caresser le visage. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite dans quel environnement il se trouvait, mais en touchant l'herbe sur laquelle il était allongé, il comprit rapidement qu'il se trouvait en dehors de l'hôpital. Mais c'est en se relevant qu'il reconnut l'endroit où il était : les jardins du palais royal de Dressrosa.

Sur le coup, il prit peur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait en plein camp ennemi ?! Être en ces lieux est semblable à se jeter droit dans la gueule du loup ! Paniqué, Bellamy se releva rapidement de la verdure dans laquelle il somnolait quelque seconde plutôt, mais il fut soudainement retenu par une main qui le fit se rallonger au sol.

Ne comprenant plus rien à la situation, la pauvre hyène fut brusquement attirée contre un torse musclé et bronzé. Voulant connaître le propriétaire de cette poitrine de rêve, Bellamy releva la tête et... Ce fut le choc !

Doflamingo. Allongé. À côté de lui. Son idole. Son bourreau. Torse nu... Un sourire plus que charmeur aux lèvres !

Les joues cramoisis, Bellamy voulut se défaire de l'étreinte chaleureuse de son ancien maître, mais Doflamingo resserra ses bras autour de lui, le tenant fermement contre son délicieux torse. La hyène avait un très mauvais pressentiment : cette situation avait beau être plus qu'improbable, il était certain qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule à présent... Il en fut ensuite persuadé en sentant Doflamingo coller sa bouche contre son oreille pour lui chuchoter des paroles de pur prédateur.

-Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller...Bellamy ?

Ne pouvant retenir le frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourut l'échine, la hyène ne savait plus quoi faire. Entendre de nouveau la voix suave et envoûtante de Joker lui faisait un effet fou ! Il avait l'impression que ses jambes s'étaient transformée en compote ! Ça y est, il était fini...Doflamingo avait clairement l'intention de terminer ce que Dellinger avait commencé...

Mais sa peur fit place à la stupéfaction lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres lui suçoter tranquillement la nuque. Le cou étant une zone extrêmement sensible chez Bellamy, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de pousser de petit gémissement tout en essayant tant bien que mal de repousser son idole. Mais le flamant rose ne fut pas de cet avis, et décida donc de passer au-dessus du corps de Bellamy pour ainsi lui immobiliser les mains au dessus de sa tête. Avec un grand sourire carnassier, Doflamingo se pourlecha les lèvres à la vue de sa proie haletante avec les joues rougies d'excitation.

-Ma belle hyène... Le spectacle que tu m'offres est un des plus indécent qui m'ait été donné de voir. Tu surpasses de loin toutes les groupies avec qui j'ai partagé ma couche au fils des années. Rien qu'en te regardant, je suis déjà fou de désir.

Devenant encore plus rouge qu'une tomate, Bellamy avait perdu le don de la parole. Que ? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce retournement de situation ? Joker n'était pas censé lui dire un truc pareil ! Logiquement, la hyène devrait déjà être morte à l'heure qu'il est, pendu ou décapité ! Et non pas en train de se faire attoucher sexuellement par l'amour de sa vie ! Bien que ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça, au fond... Surtout que les caresses brûlantes de son ancien maître sur son postérieur ainsi que les délicats coups de langue qu'il passait une nouvelle fois sur sa nuque étaient loin d'être désagréables.

-Aaaah... Soupira d'aise la hyène tout en fermant les yeux.

Soudainement, Joker arrêta ses délicieuses caresses, se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de sa proie et... Deuxième retournement de situation.

Ayant toujours les yeux fermé, Bellamy ne put empêcher l'irréparable de se produire. C'est quand il sentit une violente sensation de déchirement au niveau de son thorax qu'il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'est en ouvrant les yeux qu'il se rendit compte que le jeune maître venait de lui planter un poignard en plein cœur.

La hyène écarquilla les yeux d'horreur puis se mit à hurler à plein poumon tant la douleur était atroce. Bon sang, il sentait que quelque chose clochait dans les gestes de Doflamingo ! Le vrai roi de Dressrosa ne peut pas être aussi attentionné ! Surtout pas avec l'homme qu'il a voulu faire exécuter quelques jours plus tôt ! Tous ces gestes tendres n'étaient qu'un leurre ! Un énième piège ! Encore et toujours des mensonges ! Et pour couronner le tout, la hyène venait de tomber encore une fois dans le panneau... Maudit amour à sens unique !

-Bellamy... Murmura le roi cruel tout en enfonçant plus profondément sa lame dans le torse de sa victime. Peu importe où tu iras, tu ne seras rien de plus qu'un maillon faible. Une brute de bas étage. Tu as toujours été une raclure... Et tu le resteras jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Doflamingo fit un sourire plus que malsain en voyant les larmes couler sur les joues de Bellamy.

-C'est ça, pleure, pauvre chien ! Tu pourras toujours t'abattre sur ton sort, rien ne changera ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une merde sans intérêt ! Et tu devrais savoir qu'à mes yeux, les gens qui me sont inutiles... Ne mérite pas leur place dans ce monde.

C'est à ces mots que le roi démoniaque voulut porter le coup de grâce à sa proie, lorsque soudain...

-...my-san...Ammy-san...Bellamy-san...Bellamy-san, réveillez-vous !

La hyène se leva en sursaut de son lit, le souffle court et le corps suintant de sueur. Bon sang... Quel cauchemar horrible ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il rêve de Doflamingo de cette manière ! Il faut dire que la plupart des rêves qu'il faisait sur son ancien maître était à caractère érotique... C'était un peu le cas ici, mais jamais aucun de ses songes n'avait fini de manière aussi tragique ! Ce terrible cauchemar est sûrement dû à son état d'esprit du moment...

-Bellamy-san, comment vous sentez vous ? Vu votre regard perdu, j'ai l'impression que vous avez fait un long rêve... Déclara l'infirmière personnelle du blondinet tout en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre. Qu'importe, je viens vous apportez votre petit-déjeuner. Une fois que vous aurez mangé, vous aurez carte blanche pour partir de l'hôpital ! Cependant, même si votre état semble s'être stabilisé, je vous conseille vivement de ne pas faire d'activité trop éprouvante durant au moins une semaine. Votre santé s'est fragilisée à cause de votre noyade, mieux vaut être prudent.

Sur ces mots, l'infirmière salua poliment Bellamy et sortit rapidement de la chambre pour s'occuper de ses autres patients. La hyène, n'ayant aucunement le moral pour se remplir la panse, repoussa son plateau, se massa les tempes et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant son départ. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre, il devait partir de cette île ! Sinon, le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire pourrait bien se réaliser...

Environ deux heures après cette mésaventure, Bellamy sortit d'un pas pressé de l'hôpital. Il devait vite retrouver Bartoloméo au port ! Par ailleurs, il devrait penser à remercier ce crétin pour ce qu'il a fait pour lui... Il faut dire qu'au début de leur discussion de la veille, il n'avait pas été aimable avec ce satané coq... Il lui devait au moins un petit pardon... Même si ce n'est pas son genre d'admettre ses torts ! Il avait une fierté trop mal placée pour ça !

C'est au bout d'une demi-heure de marche que Bellamy réussit à atteindre le port de Dressrosa. Le trajet ne s'est pas fait sans mal, le blondinet surveillant toujours ses arrières pour voir s'il n'était pas suivi.

-Pssst ! Psst ! Bellamy ! Hey, ducon, par ici !

Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, la hyène finit par apercevoir son nouveau compagnon derrière des caisses en bois, lui faisant de grands signes des mains. Le regard blasé, Bellamy se demanda comment ce crétin voulait être discret en gueulant comme un bûcheron. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le coq, un petit sourire discret aux lèvres. Il admet qu'il était content de le revoir, mine de rien !

-Salut, coq débile ! C'est pas que je veux pas discuter avec toi, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, il faut absolument qu'on prenne la mer rapidement ! Depuis ce matin, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, donc je suis plutôt angoissé... Pour vu qu'on ne tombe sur un membre de la famille royale, sinon on sera dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

-Stresse pas, gros débile, mon navire est à l'arrière de la ville, si on se dépêche, on y sera en même pas dix minutes ! J'ai demandé à mes hommes de garer le bateau le plus discrètement possible, je voudrais pas que la marine vienne nous faire chier ! On a déjà assez de problèmes avec le flamant rose comme ça !

Bellamy fit un grand sourire. Heureusement que Bartoloméo avait pensé à tout ! Ils avaient moins de chances de se faire prendre maintenant. Il était soulagé. Les deux compagnons se mirent rapidement en route vers le point de rendez-vous. Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond voulut s'assurer de quelque chose.

-Mais au fait, rassure-moi, ton équipage n'est pas contre le fait que je m'incruste temporairement ? Enfin, je veux dire, je t'ai frappé sous leurs yeux, l'autre jour, alors... Demanda la hyène, un peu gênée.

-C'est vrai que lorsque je leur ai expliqué la situation, il n'était vraiment pas partant pour t'accueillir sur le bateau. Mais je leur ai fait comprendre que c'est moi le capitaine, et que si j'estime que tu es une personne de confiance, c'est que tu l'es ! Crois-moi que les magouilleurs, je les rate pas ! Donc finalement, après réflexion, ils veulent bien faire connaissance avec toi !

-D'accord... Tant mieux. Mais ils n'ont pas tort d'un côté : tu me connais depuis à peine deux jours, et tu me fais déjà confiance ! Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu risquer ? Je pourrais être en ce moment même le pire des lèche-bottes dans le but de te poignarder dans le dos ! Ça ne te fait pas peur ?

À ces mots, Bartoloméo ria à gorge déployée. Cette réaction surprit la hyène. Pourquoi il rigole ? C'est tout à fait sérieux ce qu'il est en train de lui dire !

-Franchement, Bellamy, si tu étais réellement le pire des connards, tu ne serais pas là en train de me dire de me méfier de toi ! Au contraire, tu ferais tout pour me mettre en confiance ! Je te l'ai dit, je me suis déjà fait arnaquer plein de fois dans ma vie, donc les vicieux et les lèche-cul, je les reconnais sans problème !

Rougissant légèrement face à l'immense compliment indirect que le coq venait de lui faire, Bellamy décida de lui rendre la pareille. Il lui devait au moins ça !

-Tu sais, Bartoloméo, je tenais vraiment à te remercier. Parce que sache que lorsque je me suis jeté dans la mer, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la trahison de Doflamingo, mais également à cause du sentiment de solitude qui m'avait envahi à ce moment-là. J'avais l'impression que le monde entier était contre moi. Ensuite, je m'étais rappelé de mes amis d'enfance, qui faisait partie de mon ancien équipage. Parce que oui, j'étais capitaine moi aussi, il y a quelques années en arrière. Mais il y a deux ans, je les ai tous perdu... Mon meilleur ami, Sarquiss, qui était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance en ce bas-monde, a été...

Voyant que Bellamy avait du mal a raconté la suite de cette histoire sûrement tragique, le capitaine pirate décida de stopper cette discussion.

-Arrête, Bellamy, tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter les détails si c'est trop dur pour toi... Bien que ça me fasse vraiment plaisir que tu sois en train de te confier à moi ! Ça prouve qu'on s'est quand même rapproché en seulement deux jours !

Le grand sourire idiot que lui offrait son nouvel ami aurait pu faire fondre la hyène en larmes. C'est qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Mugiwara, en plus ! Le blond se contenta finalement de sourire en retour tout en ajoutant ceci :

-C'est la première fois que je place ma confiance en quelqu'un d'autre que Doflamingo ou Sarquiss. Sois-en honoré, coq débile !

-Oh, mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Ça en devient vite agaçant ! Je t'aime bien, mais il y a des limites !

-C'est pas de ma faute si t'as une tête de con.

-Hey, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, la hyène attardée ! S'indigna le capitaine pirate.

-Répète un peu pour voir ! Répliqua Bellamy, une veine pulsant sur son front.

Au bout de quelque minute de chamailleries futiles, les deux pirates partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Mais cette bonne humeur commune s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'une voix très familière à la hyène se fit attendre dans leur dos :

\- Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est là !

À ce moment-là, sous le regard interrogateur de Bartoloméo, Bellamy se raidit violemment. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses yeux étaient écarquiller de peur. Merde, merde, merde ! Se retournant avec crainte, la hyène reconnut de suite ses poursuivants.

\- ça va faire des heures qu'on te cherche, Bellamy ! On peut savoir ce que tu fichais, pendant ces deux jours ?

\- Tu as fait tourner le jeune maître en bourrique, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux depuis un bon bout de temps, dasuyan !

Regardant les officiers qui lui faisaient face, Bellamy se prépara mentalement à la rude bataille qui allait suivre.

-Buffalo... Baby 5... Si vous osez m'attaquer, vous êtes mort ! Murmura dangereusement la hyène enragée, transformant ses bras en ressort.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	6. Rage et incompréhension

_Salut tout le monde! Et oui, je suis toujours vivante! Après un mois sans donné de nouvelles, j'ai enfin pu trouvé l'occasion de finalisé le sixième chapitre de "Perfidie" malgré mon temps libre assez limité depuis mon entré en seconde! ^^ Je pense que vous aller sentir durant ce chapitre que j'ai décidé d'accéléré l'histoire: en effet, je ne veux plus tourné autour du pot, je vous annonce donc qu'il ne me reste plus que deux chapitres à écrire pour clôturé cette fic! Ce qui veut dire qu'on s'approche du dénouement final! :)_

 _Bon je vais vous laisser tranquille avec mon blabla inutile, et il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

-Buffalo... Baby 5... Si vous osez m'attaquer, vous êtes mort ! Murmura dangereusement la hyène enragée, transformant ses bras en ressort.

Baby 5 et Buffalo se regardait tour à tour, incrédule. Pourquoi Bellamy leur lançait un tel regard ? Le jeune maître a pourtant été clair : il ne voulait pas d'hostilité au sein de la ville ! Les deux lieutenants n'avaient donc aucunement l'intention d'attaquer la hyène ! Alors pourquoi le blondinet était autant sur la défensive ?

Les envoyés du roi firent un pas en avant, mais Bellamy ainsi que Bartoloméo se mirent en position de combat, bien décidé à en découdre.

-Hey, les guignols ! Clama le "coq". Si jamais vous vous approchez de ma hyène adorée, ça va barder pour vous, croyez-moi ! Et que vous soyez les petits toutous de Doflamingo n'y changera rien ! Je le crains pas, votre flamant rose géant !

Bellamy, n'ayant pas apprécié le surnom débile que le capitaine venait de lui donner, lui donna un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes, faisant hoqueter de douleur le pauvre Bartoloméo. Aucune chance qu'on le prenne au sérieux avec un surnom pareil, enfin !

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Baby 5, Buffalo, débuta Bellamy d'un ton coléreux, si vous me laissez partir, je vous épargnerais ! Mais si Doflamingo vous a réellement envoyé ici pour m'abattre... Alors je ne serais d'aucune pitié ! Pas après le sale coup que votre maître m'a fait !

-Attends une minute Bellamy, répliqua calmement Baby 5, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu nous racontes ! Il n'a jamais été question de t'abattre ! Nous venons en ami, je te le jure ! Après ta disparition soudaine, il y a deux jours, le jeune maître s'est vraiment inquiéter ! Tu étais censé intégrer la division de Pica-Sama, je te rappelle ! Comment tu as pu rater un truc pareil ?! Le jeune maître a eu la gentillesse de te faire une offre qu'il n'a proposé qu'a très peu de subordonnés jusqu'à maintenant ! Comment tu as pu disparaître comme ça, sans aucune raison ? Le jeune maître n'a vraiment pas apprécié ce que tu as fait, tu sais ! Il était furieux, très furieux !

La hyène éclata d'un rire amer, une main plaquée contre son front, signe de son exaspération apparente. Décidément, cette famille de pourriture le prenait vraiment pour un con !

-Baby 5, grogna la hyène enragée, ton jeu d'acteur est très réussit, mais... Tu crois te moquer de qui, au juste ? Comment oses-tu me dire que je suis partis "sans aucune raison" ? Et ne fais pas cette tête d'innocente, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle ! Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, tous les deux...

Fou de rage, et ignorant le cri désespérer de Bartoloméo qui voulait le stopper, le blondinet s'élança à l'aide de ses ressorts vers la femme-arme qui évita aisément le "Spring Death Knock" de son adversaire. Les yeux de Bellamy étaient flamboyant de colère, ce qui fit frissonner les deux lieutenants. Bon sang, mais comment ils ont pu en arriver là ?

La hyène décida de continuer sa tirade précédente :

-Jouer avec les sentiments des autres, c'est bien la spécialité de Doflamingo, ça ! Je dois admettre que j'étais tombé très facilement dans le panneau, pendant toutes ces années ! Surtout lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé mon affectation ! Il faut dire que ce roi fourbe sait dire les mots juste pour flatter son prochain ! Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais il m'a eu une première fois... Cependant, il ne m'aura pas une seconde fois ! Plus jamais je ne lécherais les bottes à un salaud pareil ! PLUS JAMAIS !

\- De quel droit insulte-tu le jeune maître, dasuyan ! Ragea Buffalo. Je te signale que depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne fais que débiter des paroles incompréhensibles ! Le jeune maître ne t'a rien fait de mal ! Alors pourquoi tu prétends qu'il s''est joué de toi ? Le jeune maître a toujours été respectueux avec les membres de sa famille ! C'est toi qui l'as abandonné ! Alors arrête de jeter la faute sur lui, et viens lui faire face au palais afin de justifier ta soudaine disparition, dasuyan !

Bellamy serra violemment les dents à l'entente de ces paroles insupportablement mensongères, puis décida de répliquer toujours aussi amèrement !

\- Parce que tu crois qu'il me considère comme un membre de sa famille peut-être ? Moi, qui ne partage pas les mêmes gènes que lui ? Moi qui ne suis qu'une vermine naïve sortie de nul part ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'a, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'estime ou de respect à mon égard ? Bien sûr que non ! Parce que le jeune maître se considère comme un roi, un envoyé divin même ! Il peut se permettre de piétiner le cœur des autres, puisqu'il sait très bien que personne ne va oser répliquer ou se révolter ! Par ailleurs, comme vous devez sûrement le savoir, il a envoyé Dellinger pour me faire passer le message, et croyez moi que le message, je l'ai bien reçu ! Je l'ai tellement bien compris que j'étais prêt à mettre fin à mes jours tellement je me sentais misérable et délaissé ! Alors, comment osez-vous me demander de revenir à ses côtés, tout en sachant pertinemment l'immondice qu'il m'a fait subir ? Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour rejeter la faute sur moi ? HEIN ? Et puis arrêter de faire ces têtes effarer et dîtes quelque chose, putain de merde !

-ça suffit ! Cria Baby 5, agacé par la tournure des événements. C'est pas possible, tu as toujours une aussi grande gueule ! C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, on peut pas discuter calmement ! Et puis je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes ! Qu'est-ce que Dellinger vient faire dans cette histoire ? Quand le jeune maître a remarqué ton absence, il a convoqué tous les officiers de la famille, dont moi et Buffalo, pour nous faire passer un interrogatoire ! Il nous avait demandé si nous avions prit contact avec toi ces derniers temps, et Dellinger faisait partie de ceux qui avaient assuré qu'ils ne t'avaient pas croisé depuis plusieurs mois ! Alors pourquoi tu prétends l'avoir vu puisqu'il nous a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas adressé la parole depuis des lustres ?!

À l'entente de ces mots, Bellamy fut bouche bée. Ce sale gamin a osé prétendre ne pas l'avoir vu ? Mais Doflamingo avait pourtant ordonné à Dellinger de l'abattre ! Où était l'utilité de sortir un mensonge pareil ?! Cette histoire était dénuée de toute logique ! C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans l'esprit embrumé de la hyène. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, la réaction de Baby 5 et Buffalo étaient plus que surprenante : c'était comme s'ils n'étaient réellement au courant de rien ! Peut-être même que sans s'en rendre compte, Bellamy s'était fait passer pour un demeuré depuis le début de cette confrontation sans queue ni tête ! Quoi qu'il en soit, la version des faits du blondinet et la version de Baby 5 divergeaient totalement ! Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Et Bellamy était bien décidé à découvrir le fin mot de cette spirale infernale !

-Bellamy, commença Bartoloméo d'un air grave, y'a un truc qui cloche dans tout ça... Je pense que le seul moyen de découvrir ce qui se trame, c'est d'aller poser directement la question au flamant rose... Le risque étant que si les deux autres guignols sont de mèche avec Dellinger, y'a de forte chance que tout ce charabia ne soit qu'un énième piège pour t'abattre... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire du coup ?

Après un long moment de réflexion, la hyène comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix... Une fois sa décision prise, il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible... Soit ça passe, soit ça casse !

* * *

-Pourquoi ton ami aux cheveux vert ne nous a pas accompagner, dasuyan? Demanda Buffalo tout en ouvrant la grande porte du palais royale.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! Répondit le blondinet d'une voix polaire.

-T'as pas besoin d'être aussi froid avec nous, Bellamy! Réprimanda la femme-arme tout en montrant la direction à suivre à la hyène.

En réalité, lorsque Bellamy avait accepté de retourner au palais royal pour s'expliquer avec Doflamingo, il avait réussi a dissuader Bartoloméo de l'accompagner, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, qu'en cas de problème, il le rejoindrait à l'endroit prévu le matin même... Sauf qu'en vérité, le blondinet n'était même pas sûr lui-même de revenir vivant... Car si jamais toute cette histoire n'était en réalité qu'un deuxième piège tendu par Joker, et que celui-ci tentait de l'attaquer, il n'oserait jamais riposter... Il en était tout bonnement incapable malgré tout ce que Doflamingo lui avait fait subir comme supplice... Ce serait manqué de respect à l'homme qu'il a toujours admiré... Ou plutôt, l'homme qu'il a toujours aimé. En effet, ses sentiments envers le roi démoniaque étaient très ambiguë et contradictoire : il le détestait autant qu'il aimait. Mais aujourd'hui, ses sentiments incontrôlables allaient peut-être mettre sa propre vie en danger...

-Nous y sommes. Déclara Baby 5 une fois avoir conduit Bellamy et son collègue face à la porte du bureau du démon céleste. Tache d'être polie, la hyène ! Je ne pense que le jeune maître appréciera ton attitude grincheuse !

-La ferme, je suis pas un gamin ! Râla le blondinet.

-Alors cesse de te conduire comme tel. Trancha la jeune maid, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Ignorant la pique cinglante de la femme-arme, le stresse commença a monter en Bellamy. L'heure de vérité avait enfin sonné. Tout ce bordel allait enfin prendre fin dès maintenant ! Respirant et inspirant un bon coup, le jeune blondinet prit son courage à deux mains et actionna la poignée de la porte...

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	7. Confrontation

_Hey! :)_

 _Je pense que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance cette semaine, étant donné que j'étais moins bombardé de devoirs que d'habitude, j'ai pu profité de mes petit temps de répit pour continuer un peu le chapitre 7 de Perfidie, que je viens de finaliser ce matin! 3 Profitez bien, parce que ça ne risque pas d'arriver souvent, à moins que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre et peu de devoirs comme cette semaine! :)_

 _Bon, je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Bellamy ouvrit la porte du bureau royale d'un air anxieux. Il n'osait même plus imaginer à quoi il devrait s'attendre. Une attaque surprise, peut-être ? Tout en s'avançant dans la pièce, Bellamy croisa le regard de trois individus : en premier, le regard moqueur de Trébol accompagné de son grand sourire horriblement niais, en deuxième le regard neutre de Diamante, et enfin les yeux très certainement flamboyants de fureur du roi de Dressrosa, camouflé derrière ses lunettes. Mais il ne faisait aucun doute que le démon céleste était plus que courroucé, au vu des veines pulsantes sur son front et ses lèvres formant un « C » à l'envers. Un frisson d'appréhension parcourut l'échine de la hyène. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Regarde Doffy ! S'exclama Trébol de sa voix désagréable. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait revenir ! Y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Aller quoi, souris, Doffy ! Ça va faire deux jours que tu tires la tronche et que t'as pas rigoler une seule fois, ça en devient déprimant à force ! Ça te ressemble pas du tout !

\- Arrête, Trébol. Déclara posément Diamante. Si tu continues à le réprimander comme ça, tu vas finir par te faire trancher en deux. Tu vois bien que Doffy n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Enfin, la seule personne qui mérite d'être blâmée selon moi, c'est l'autre merdeux qui a décidé de nous faire une fugue pendant près de 48h. Par ailleurs, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse, Bellamy !

\- Fermer-là. Grogna le démon céleste d'un ton glaciale. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à ouvrir vos grandes gueules. Je n'ai même pas besoin de vous de toute façon, sortez d'ici ! Cette histoire ne regarde que moi et Bellamy.

Refroidi par les réprimandes du jeune maître, les deux Lieutenants s'empressèrent d'obéir et sortirent du bureau. Bellamy fixait la porte d'entrer qui venait de se refermer d'un air horrifié. C'est pas vrai. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il était seul à présent, faisant face à l'homme qui a voulu le faire tuer deux jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur maintenant. Une parole de travers, et c'était la mort assurée. Les yeux craintifs mais déterminés de la hyène firent face aux yeux camouflés du monarque. La vérité allait enfin éclater !

-Bien, à nous deux. Déclara Doflamingo tout en se levant de sa chaise de bureau. J'attends tes explications.

Tout en finissant sa phrase, le flamant rose s'avança les mains dans les poches vers son subordonné. Bien qu'en apparence très calme, le jeune maître essayait tant bien que mal de contenir la rage qui bouillonnait en lui... Et le geste que la hyène osa faire à ce moment-là n'atténua en rien le courroux de son altesse. Bien au contraire.

En effet, voyant que le roi essayait de réduire la proximité qui les séparait, Bellamy avait osé faire un pas en arrière, essayant de garder une distance de sécurité en cas d'attaque surprise. Inutile de préciser que ce geste effronté n'a pas du tout été apprécié par Doflamingo, dont les veines pulsaient violemment sur son front.

Pris d'une brusque pulsion coléreuse, le monarque agrippa rageusement le bras de la hyène sans que celle-ci puisse y faire quoique ce soit, et plaqua son subordonné sur son bureau, afin que celui-ci ne tente plus de s'échapper. À la base, Doflmaingo ne voulait pas être violent avec son cadet, mais ce qu'a tenter de faire son subalterne a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Le plus jeune des deux était pétrifié par une telle agressivité venant de son maître. À part lors de sa défaite à Mock Town, Doflamingo n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Et puis, au vu de l'expression courroucé du démon céleste, Bellamy finit par en déduire que c'en était fini de lui. Il avait eu un mauvais réflexe, et il allait en payer le prix. De sa propre vie, sans aucun doute.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu faire à l'instant, Bellamy ? Grogna le flamant rose à l'oreille de sa proie. Tu voulais fuir une seconde fois, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais me laisser tomber comme tu l'as fait deux jours plus tôt ? Me rendre fou de colère et d'inquiétude ? On dirait bien que ça t'amuse de me…

Mais Doflamingo stoppa sa tirade, se rendant compte qu'il effrayait plus son subalterne qu'autre chose en le menaçant ainsi, ce qui n'était pas du tout son but de base. Il décida donc de s'éloigner de Bellamy, se raclant la gorge sous l'effet apparente de la gêne.

-Désolé... Reprit le flamant rose tout en remettant ses lunettes en place. Mon but n'était pas de te brusquer... Mais tache de ne plus faire un geste aussi déplacé à l'avenir. C'est plus qu'irritant. Réprimanda-t-il tout en prenant place sur le sofa situé juste en face de son bureau, lui-même situé en face d'une table basse.

Quant à ce pauvre Bellamy, celui-ci descendit du bureau du jeune maître, la bretelle gauche de son débardeur pendouillant le long de son épaule, dévoilant ainsi une partie de son buste. Un petit détail qui attirait un peu trop le regard du démon céleste... La hyène était d'ailleurs aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Inutile de préciser que cet effet indésiré était dû au fait que le monarque l'avait non seulement plaqué sur son propre bureau, mais il avait murmuré également des paroles à son oreille ! Jamais le jeune blondinet n'aurait pu imaginer une situation aussi gênante ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous !

Par ailleurs, une petite bagatelle le chiffonnait… Le jeune maître s'était excusé ? Alors qu'habituellement, les bonnes manières lui faisaient affreusement défaut ? C'est surprenant ! Inhabituelle même !

Mais les raisons de sa présence lui revinrent en tête très rapidement. Décidant donc de reprendre une attitude posée et sérieuse, Bellamy remit en place sa bretelle et se rapprocha du jeune maître, préférant tout de même garder une distance plus ou moins raisonnable… Mais à son plus grand damne, le roi de Dressrosa n'était pas du tout de cet avis…

-Assis-toi à côté de moi, Bellamy. Grogna Joker, une aura noire semblant planer autour de lui.

Cette ambiance sinistre donna des sueurs froides à la hyène. Mais peu importait le nombre de menaces que le jeune maître pouvait lui proférer, il n'abdiquerait pas !

\- Je refuse. Déclara effrontément Bellamy sur un ton qui traduisait sa détermination à résister.

Vous l'aurez compris, cette arrogance fit grincer des dents le flamant rose, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à un énième affront de la part du jeune blondinet. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Bellamy par ailleurs... Jamais il n'avait osé lui tenir tête de la sorte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et Doflamingo était bien décidé à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Et je peux savoir en quel honneur te permets-tu de me désobéir ?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne vous fais plus confiance. Dit la hyène tout en serrant durement les poings et en détournant le regard.

Même s'il n'en montra rien, cette phrase eue l'effet d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur pour Joker. Cette histoire allait être bien plus compliquée que prévue... Le monarque se massa les tempes, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage qui était à deux doigts d'éclater une seconde fois…

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre... Fulmina Doflamingo tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu perdes toute foi en ma personne ? Moi qui t'ai offert une deuxième chance de naviguer à mes côtés malgré ta défaite cuisante ? Moi qui ai voulu faire de toi l'un de mes précieux officiers ? Après tout ce que je t'ai offert, comment oses-tu me dire que tu n'as plus confiance en moi ? De quel droit, Bellamy ?! De quel droit te permets-tu de partir comme ça, pendant deux jours, sans même prendre la peine de me prévenir ? Cesse de détourner le regard, et fais moi face une bonne fois pour toute, sale gamin !

Mais voyant que son jeune subalterne refusait toujours de lui obéir, le flamant rose poussa un profond soupir, décidant d'employer les grands moyens…

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que… ?! Fit Bellamy tout en se rendant compte que son corps bougeait tout seul.

En effet, Doflamingo utilisait ses « fils parasites » pour que la hyène daigne enfin se soumettre. Une fois que son cadet fut installé à côté de lui, Joker prit le menton de Bellamy entre ses doigts afin de l'inciter à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Cette proximité eut raison de la hyène, qui sans s'en rendre compte, finit par fondre en larmes. Foutue stresse…. Foutue sentiments insensés !

-Bellamy… ? Murmura le monarque, extrêmement surpris.

-Je vous hais ! Finit par hurler le jeune blondinet, tout en essayant de se défaire des fils invisibles ainsi que de la prise du roi, mais ce fut sans succès. Comment vous pouvez faire comme s'il ne rien n'était ?! Après le sale coup que vous m'avez fait… Après avoir envoyé Dellinger me dire toutes ces atrocités... C'est dégueulasse ! Vous êtes ignoble ! Le pire des lâches ! Vous n'êtes qu'un MONSTRE ! Jamais je ne vous… Hmm !

Mais le cadet ne put finir sa phrase, étant donné qu'une main imposante se plaqua sans aucune délicatesse contre sa bouche, lui serrant la mâchoire, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer sa réplique.

\- Pour commencer, tu vas baisser d'un ton tout de suite, saleté de merdeux. Fulminait le monarque. Et ensuite, soit plus claire dans tes propos ! Pourquoi tu me parles de Dellinger tout d'un coup ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre dans cette histoire ? Tu délires totalement, mon pauvre !

À l'entente de ces paroles, Bellamy écarquilla les yeux. C'était exactement le même discours que celui de Baby 5… Cela voudrait donc dire qu'il avait fait fausse route depuis le début ? Que Dellinger l'avait fait tourner en bourrique depuis tout ce temps ? Mais comment cela peut-être possible ?! Tout ce que l'homme poisson lui avait raconté avait l'air si véridique, si logique ! Et puis...Dellinger n'oserait jamais agir de son propre chef, n'est-ce pas ? Si Dellinger voulait vraiment le tuer, le jeune maître devait forcement en être avisé !

Mais à force de trop réfléchir, la tête de Bellamy commençait à tourner. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Le stress, la faim, et la fatigue commençaient à avoir raison de lui. Cela n'échappa pas à Doflamingo qui s'empressa de démêler ses fils du corps du jeune homme qui faillit tomber par terre, totalement assommé. Fronçant les sourcils, le roi eut le réflexe de prendre la hyène dans ses bras pour l'emmener rapidement dans ses appartements privés, là où le jeune blondinet pourrait se reposer au calme.

* * *

Une fois Bellamy profondément endormie dans le grand lit en baldaquin royal, le monarque fit venir une domestique, lui ordonnant de veiller sur son subalterne et qu'une fois celui-ci réveiller, de lui amener de quoi se nourrir. En effet, Joker avait remarqué la pâle mine du jeune homme lors de leur précédent entretien. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce gamin ne s'était pas bien nourri ni reposer depuis ces quelques jours de fugue. Reste à savoir pourquoi…

Jetant un dernier regard bienveillant sur la hyène, Doflamingo sortit de ses appartements, un escargophone à la main. Pendant qu'il s'engageait dans un long couloir, Dofamingo composa un certain numéro. La voix de son ami le plus cher lui répondit après un long moment.

\- C'est toi, Doffy ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda Diamante.

\- Diamante. Contacte Dellinger immédiatement. Je veux le voir demain matin dans mon bureau, pour un entretien privé.

Après un petit moment de silence, Diamante, la voix étrangement enrouée et tremblante, finit par répondre.

-Entendue, Doffy. Je vais faire passer le message.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	8. Réveil

_Hey tout le monde! :D_

 _ça y est, je suis en vacances jusqu'au 2 novembre depuis vendredi dernier! Des vacances de Toussaint bien mérité après mon entré mouvementé en seconde! ToT Du coup j'en ai également profité pour terminer le 8eme chapitre de "Perfidie"! Quelque petite précision à apporter: **il y a une p'tite apparition de l'âme sœur de Bartoloméo!** Peut être que certains vont grimacer en voyant de qui il s'agit, mais moi je trouve que ces deux personnages vont très bien ensemble! ;) Ensuite, une petite scène sensuelle entre Doffy et notre hyène adoré... Allez bande de p'tit pervers, jetez-y donc un œil! :P_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

C'est aux alentours de six heures du matin que Bellamy sortit de sa torpeur. Les articulations du blondinet étaient tout engourdies, c'est pour cela que la hyène décida de s'étirer avant de bâiller bruyamment. Ses souvenirs de la veille n'étaient pas clairs : il se souvenait s'être disputé avec Doflamingo, à cause du stress, il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir pleuré et d'avoir avoué le fond de sa pensée au Démon Céleste, puis... Le néant. Maintenant, reste à savoir où il avait atterri…

Bellamy se trouvait apparemment toujours au palais de Dressrosa, dans une grande chambre luxueuse possédant des murs et un sol de couleur blanche. Deux piliers couleur or faisait face au lit en baldaquin rond entouré de rideaux blanc sur lequel il était allongé. Grâce aux multiples coussins, au moelleux du matelas et aux draps en satin blanc qui le couvrait, le confort était de taille. Seul un milliardaire pouvait posséder une chambre aussi somptueuse !

C'est en descendant du lit que Bellamy se rendit compte qu'on lui avait changé ses vêtements : il ne portait qu'une simple chemise noire à manche longue qui lui arrivait jusqu'au-dessus des genoux, laissant apparaître ses cuisses charnues. Une tenue pour le moins adaptée à la puissante chaleur régnant sur Dressrosa. C'est en levant les yeux vers l'horloge comtoise collée au mur qui lui faisait face qu'il fut sidéré : il était six heures du matin ! Pourtant, lorsqu'il était arrivé au palais, il devait être environ onze heures… Ce qui voulait donc dire... Qu'il avait dormi pendant toute une journée ?! Bon sang ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit en pleine forme ! Et puis, il faut dire que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos, étant donné que les nombreux cauchemars qu'il faisait lui avait passer l'envie de se reposer...

Mais la hyène n'avait plus de temps à perdre : ayant fait la promesse à Bartoloméo de le contacter dès qu'il serait arrivé au palais royal, il se devait de trouver un Den Den Mushi ! Coup de chance pour le blondinet : un escargophone à l'effigie du roi de Dressrosa était placer sur la table de chevet se situant à droite du lit en baldaquin. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que Bellamy composa le numéro de son ami. Après un petit moment d'attente, c'est un Bartoloméo affolé qui répondit à l'appareil.

\- Allô, Bellamy ? Pitié dis moi que c'est toi, ça va faire un jour que tu donnes pas de nouvelles ! J'en ai marre de me faire du souci, tu sais ?!

-Calme-toi, saleté de coq ! Déclara la hyène, non sans cacher son petit sourire amusé. Arrête de t'en faire, je vais bien ! Il ne m'est rien arrivé, je te le jure !

-T'es sûr ?! Ce connard de flamant rose géant ne t'a rien fait ? T'es toujours au palais ou pas ? Demanda Bartoloméo, une expression de colère s'affichant sur l'escargophone.

-Du calme, une question à la fois ! Déjà, même s'il était à la limite de m'arracher la tête à cause de mon insolence d'hier, il ne m'a pas touché... Ou du moins, je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion puisque je me suis évanouie à cause de l'angoisse et de la fatigue. Voilà pourquoi j'étais sur silence radio pendant toute une journée et voilà pourquoi je suis toujours au palais royal !

-Bordel, quelle galère, t'as vraiment pas de chances mon pauvre gars ! Du coup, je suppose que tu as l'intention de me rejoindre au navire, comme on l'avait prévue hier ?

Mais alors que Bellamy s'apprêtait à répondre, une voix masculine sortit de nuls parts prit la parole au Den Den Mushi de la hyène.

\- Alors ça, il en est hors de question, Bartoloméo ! On en a déjà discuté hier, cette saleté d'allumeur ne viendra pas sur ce bateau !

\- Mais enfin, Cavendish ! Pleurnicha le coq vert, totalement à la merci de son interlocuteur. Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien entre Bellamy et moi, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire ! Fais-moi confiance, mon ange !

« Cavendish ?» Se demanda la hyène. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Ne serait-ce pas le fameux gosse de riche aux cheveux blonds qui pétait plus haut que son cul et qui possédait bonne réputation chez la gente féminine ? Ça doit forcément être lui, vu la façon dont il parle à Bartolomeo !

-Tu parles d'un ami ! Continua « l'ange » de Bartoloméo. Vous m'avez l'air bien proche pour de simple « compagnon d'armes », comme tu me l'as si bien dit hier ! Je suis sûr qu'il a tenté de te séduire, avoue-le ! Faut dire qu'il est bien foutu, l'autre blondinet !

\- Calme-toi, bon sang ! Il faut que tu me fasses confiance Cavendish, j'ai des principes ! Contrairement à certains mecs, je réfléchis pas avec mon entre-jambe, figure-toi ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me combler comme tu le fais ! Crois-moi ! Implora Bartoloméo d'un air sérieux qu'il n'arborait que peu souvent.

-Bon... Très bien ! Je te crois ! Finit par céder Cavendish, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Mais je t'ai à l'œil quand même, Bellamy La Hyène ! Ne t'avise pas de toucher à mon homme où je te le ferais payer cher !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au travers du Den Den Mushi, sous-entendant le départ de l'ange possessif.

\- Il est parti ? Se risqua de demander la hyène.

\- Oui ! Je pense qu'il ne t'embêtera plus… Ou du moins, je l'espère ! Répondit le coq. Désolé, c'était mon petit ami, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Il est adorable habituellement, mais il ne supporte pas de voir d'autres femmes ou hommes s'approcher de moi... On navigue sur des navires différents, du coup, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de se voir, le seul moyen de communication qu'il nous reste, c'est de nous écrire des lettres ou de s'appeler via l'escargophone. Je l'ai croisé au centre-ville hier et il ne voulait plus me lâcher ! Il était si mignon ! Déclara de bon cœur Bartoloméo.

Bellamy rigola, attendrit par le ton rêveur de son ami. Le blondinet prit ensuite la parole.

\- Sacré veinard ! Tu m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais mis ce gosse de riche dans la poche ! Mais je suis content pour toi, ça doit faire du bien de se sentir aimer... Et puis je n'en veux pas à Cavendish, je sais ce que ça fait de voir celui qu'on aime se faire accoster par d'autres personnes... C'est insupportable, parce qu'on se fait tout un film dans notre tête ! Mais revenons à nos moutons… Désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de venir sur ton navire tout de suite, Bartoloméo.

-Mais pourquoi ?! S'écria le coq, scandaliser.

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que Dellinger ne m'a pas tout dit ! Il y a définitivement un détail qui m'échappe ! Hier, les réactions de Doflamingo étaient très étranges... C'était un peu comme s'il n'était réellement au courant de rien ! D'ailleurs, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, si j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit, il était inquiet pour moi durant mes deux jours de fuite ! Étrange discours pour un roi censé être sanguinaire et démoniaque !

-Honnêtement, tu devrais te méfier ! Déclara Bartoloméo d'un air grave. Cet homme n'est pas digne de confiance, Bellamy. Alors ne tombe pas dans le panneau !

-Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de sympathiser avec lui, tu sais ? Cette histoire de complot n'a pas encore été assez éclaircie pour que je puisse de nouveau lui accorder ma confiance ! Répondit la hyène d'un air déterminer.

\- à qui est-ce que tu parles ? S'éleva soudainement une voix suave et impérieuse.

Ayant reconnu la voix du cruel monarque de Dressrosa, Bellamy s'empressa de raccrocher au nez de ce pauvre Bartoloméo, qui ne devait sûrement rien comprendre à la situation. Le jeune blondinet tourna lentement la tête pour apercevoir Doflamingo adossé à la porte d'entrer, les bras croisés, son visage affichant une mine soupçonneuse. Les pupilles de la hyène traduisaient sa stupéfaction et son appréhension.

\- Vous m'espionnez depuis combien de temps, au juste ? Demanda Bellamy, les poings serrés.

\- à vrai dire, je viens juste d'arriver. Répondit le roi tout en s'approchant de son subordonné.

Bellamy eut un mouvement de recul, mais ses genoux se heurtèrent au bord du lit en baldaquin. C'est donc en prononçant un juron que la hyène tomba sur les doux draps blancs. Ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de s'échapper, le démon céleste grimpa à son tour sur son lit, plaquant ses imposantes mains de chaque côtés de la tête de sa proie.

\- Ne fuis pas. Susurra avec douceur le flamant rose. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Alors arrête de m'esquiver Bellamy. C'est insupportable.

Les joues du plus jeune devinrent cramoisies sous l'effet de la gêne. Le blondinet se dit alors qu'il y a avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas… Si le jeune maître voulait réellement le tuer, il l'aurait fait dès son arrivé au palais la veille, peut être même durant son sommeil ! Et puis, le ton que le monarque venait d'adopter en s'adressant à lui à l'instant... Une voix doucereuse, chagrinée... Si Doflamingo le méprisait réellement, ce ne serait certainement pas de cette manière qu'il s'adresserait à lui ! La hyène en était certaine à présent : Dellinger l'avait manipulé durant tout ce temps. Cette saleté de poiscaille avait réussi à le faire haïr l'homme qu'il aimait, le seul à qui il avait juré allégeance !

Camouflé grâce à ses lunettes de soleil, les yeux du démon céleste parcouraient sans vergogne le corps qu'il surplombait. Le désir ardent de caresser les cuisses de la hyène et de goûter la peau de sa nuque martelait son esprit. Mais il devait se retenir, il n'avait pas le droit de souiller un corps aussi pur… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son cadet éveillait en lui des désirs primitifs qu'aucune de ses nombreuses courtisanes n'avait réussit à ébranler. C'est donc avec une grande prudence que le monarque approcha ses lèvres de celle de Bellamy, qui se laissait docilement faire, le rose aux joues et le souffle court. Alors que les deux paires de lèvres étaient sur le point de s'unir, le Den Den Mushi de Doflamingo se mit à sonner dans la poche de sa chemise blanche.

Poussant un grognement de frustration, l'aîné sortit rageusement son escargophone de sa poche et répondit à l'importun qui avait osé bouleverser ses plans.

\- Qui est-ce ?! Fulmina le roi, des veines palpitantes sur son front.

\- C'est moi, Doffy. Répondit sérieusement une voix masculine.

\- Ah… Fit Doflamingo, s'étant radoucie à l'entente de la voix de son lieutenant. C'est toi, Diamante. Tu as des nouvelles de Dellinger, n'est-ce pas ?

À l'entente du nom de son manipulateur, Bellamy se redressa vivement, attentif à la conversation.

-Tout à fait, Doffy. Répondit Diamante. J'ai contacté Dellinger hier soir, il vient de revenir de sa mission de la veille il y a seulement cinq minutes. Dois-je l'accompagner jusqu'à ton bureau ?

\- Oui, amène le, je vous rejoins dans une minute avec Bellamy. Et au fait Diamante, j'aimerais que tu sois là lors de notre entretien... J'aurai quelque questions à te poser.

C'est après un petit moment de silence que le lieutenant répondit avec une voix enrouée.

\- Entendue, Doffy. À tout de suite.

Le Den Den Mushi ferma les yeux en prononçant son habituel « Gotcha ». Doflamingo se leva du lit pour ensuite se diriger vers une petite chaise. Il y prit le pantalon noir et le débardeur blanc poser dessus et les donna à Bellamy, lui intimant de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible.

\- Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait convoquer Dellinger ? Demanda la hyène en se saisissant des vêtements.

\- Car je le soupçonne de s'être un peu trop laissé aller ces derniers jours... Mais tu verras de quoi il en retourne tout à l'heure.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie afin de respecter l'intimité de son jeune subordonné, Doflamingo s'adressa une dernière fois à Bellamy avec un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je vais mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade, Bellamy. Ainsi, je te prouverais mon innocence.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	9. SONDAGE IMPORTANT!

_**AVIS A TOUT MES LECTEURS!**_

Chers amis, me voilà bien embêter! Voici mon problème: j'ai plusieurs idée de fin pour ma fic "Perfidie" mais je ne sais pas laquelle choisir! Mon but n'est pas de vous spoiler sur le chapitre finale (bah oui sinon y'a plus de suspens!) mais j'aimerais faire un sondage parmi tout les lecteurs fidèle à cette fic! Voici les proposition (choisissez bien, l'avenir de cette fic dépends de vous!):

Voudriez-vous :

Un « **happy ending** » : une fin mignonne, où les méchants sont vaincu et les gentilles vivent heureux dans le monde des bisounours ! :P

Avec peut-être en supplément des chapitres bonus sur des personnages en particulier que j'aimerais développé d'avantage ! :)

Une fin pas du tout réaliste, certes, mais disons que ça consolera les fans de Bellamy qui ont dû voir de quelle manière Doffy a traité ce pauvre garçon dans les derniers scans ! ToT

Un « **bad ending** » : D'habitude j'ai horreur de ce genre de dénouement, mais dans le contexte de cette fanfiction, j'ai une idée de mauvaise fin qui va peut être vous faire chialer et en plus si je l'écrit avec les bon mots, elle pourra peut être bien vous marquer d'avantage qu'une fin heureuse ne le peut!

Finalement il s'agira d'un gros retournement de situation qui va faire que les méchants sont les vainqueurs (peut être même que le personnage principal va mourir…)

* * *

Voilà, ça ne tient plus qu'à vous! :D Par contre je préfère précisé que si finalement je décide de faire mon propre choix, il se peut que je ne suive pas vos proposition à la lettre! Après tout c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux! o

 _Merci de votre attention!_


	10. Révélation et opposition

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Kinder Sa** : Bonjour! Merci pour ta review! Sois dit en passant, ton pseudo me donne faim! XD D'accord, ton vote est pris en compte! Oui je te comprends moi aussi j'ai horreur des Sad End d'habitude mais une idée saugrenue de Bad Ending me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques mois du coup j'étais très indécise par rapport à la fin de "Perfidie" ! Mais j'annonce d'ors et déjà que j'ai fait mon choix définitif! :D Hahaha si je réponds à ta question tu devineras la nature de la fin de cette fic, donc désolé, tu n'auras aucune réponse de ma part! X)

 **Marco Bear** : Hahahaha mais enfin, comment faire un Happy Ending sans bisounours ni guimauve? Mission impossible pour moi! XD

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_**

 _Bonjour tout le monde! Après un mois sans me montrer, me revoilà avec le neuvième chapitre de "Perfidie"! Allez, avouez que je vous ai manquer! XD Au faite, petite anecdote: je viens de me rendre compte ce matin en corrigeant mes fautes que ce chapitre fais NEUF PAGES! Le plus long chapitres que je n'ai jamais écrit depuis 5 ans! Un pur miracle! *o* (quoi, ma gueule?!) Bref, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la désagréable impression que j'ai bâclé certains passages de ce chapitre... mais bon, c'est à vous de juger!_

 _Pour finir, **en ce qui concerne le sondage du mois dernier** , j'ai d'ors et déjà pris ma décision! Mais je vous dirais pas quelle fin j'ai choisis, rien que pour vous faire languir encore un peu! XD_

 _Sur ce, savourez bien ce long chapitre pleins de révélations mes chers lecteurs! :)_

* * *

Adosser contre le mur en face de la porte de sa chambre et les bras croisés, Doflamingo rêvassait. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au passé. Plus particulièrement aux peu de souvenirs qu'il avait de Bellamy.

Il se rappelait avec aisance de leur première rencontre, il y a huit ans, dans ce bar miteux se situant dans la ville de Nortis. Ce jour-là, le moral du démon céleste était au plus bas pour de diverses raisons. C'était donc dans le but de calmer ses nerfs qu'il avait pris plaisir à assommer toute les personnes présente dans la taverne à l'aide de son « haki des rois », excepté Diamante et Trébol qui faisait office d'accompagnateurs. Le calme régnant en maître dans le bar, Doflamingo avait entreprit de s'asseoir silencieusement au comptoir afin de se servir un verre de whisky pendant que Diamante et Trébol essayaient tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère sinistre qui enveloppait la piètre taverne.

C'est alors qu'un groupe d'adolescents pénétrèrent dans l'antre misérable. À leur tête se trouvait un jeune garçon à la chevelure dorée, aux yeux marron noisette, portant pour vêtement un simple débardeur bleu endommagé et un pantalon qui semblait poussiéreux, muni d'un grand sourire arrogant aux lèvres. De quoi énerver d'autant plus le démon céleste, qui ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers les nouveaux venus, par ailleurs… Vous l'aurez compris, il s'agissait du groupe de Bellamy, qui à ce moment-là était âgé de 15 ans.

\- Vous êtes la famille Don Quichotte, pas vrai ? Demanda la jeune hyène, une étrange lueur apparaissant dans ses yeux.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de savoir qui on est ?! Répliqua sèchement Diamante, prêt à dégainer son épée à tous moment.

\- Et vous m'sieur, vous êtes Doflamingo ?! Fit le jeune blondinet tout en ignorant la réplique cinglante du lieutenant.

Aucune réponse ne vint, décevant au plus haut point la hyène. Le flamant rose pourrait au moins se retourner vers lui, le bougre ! Agacé par l'attitude de ce gamin qui sortait de nuls parts, Diamante se releva de sa chaise, toujours la main sur la poignée de son arme, ce qui le rendait très menaçant si on y rajoutait son air dédaigneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, morveux ?! Demanda rageusement l'épéiste.

\- On veut que votre chef nous prenne sous son aile ! Déclara Bellamy.

C'est dans un ricanement sournois que Diamante dégaina son arme afin d'en placer la pointe sur la nuque de Bellamy, dans le but de l'intimider. Mais contre toute attente, le jeune homme ne perdit pas son sourire hautain et tenta vainement d'attirer l'attention de son idole.

\- Doflamingo, je t'admire depuis que je suis gosse ! Je rêve de naviguer à tes côtés depuis tout ce temps ! Laisse-nous une chance, je te jure qu'on ne te décevra pas !

\- Ne parle pas à Doffy comme s'il était ton ami, voyou! Déclara Trébol passablement agacé.

\- ça suffit, dégagez de là, bande de racailles ! Cria Diamante tout en voulant asséner le coup de grâce à la hyène qui en perdit le sourire.

Serrant les dents, Doflamingo tapa du poing sur la table, faisant comprendre à l'épéiste que son chef n'était pas satisfait de la tournure des événements. C'est donc avec réticence que le lieutenant rangea son arme dans son fourreau, geste qui rendit le sourire à Bellamy. Après un bon bout de temps sans avoir pris la parole, Doflamingo décida finalement de s'exprimer tout en se retournant vers la jeune hyène :

\- D'où est-ce que vous venez, toi et tes amis ?

\- On vient d'ici même, de Nortis ! Déclara Bellamy, heureux de voir que son idole se soit enfin adressée à lui.

\- C'est une ville qui semble prospère… Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu voudrais me rejoindre. Tu voudrais sacrifier ta vie paisible de citoyen pour obtenir une vie difficile, cruelle et sans repos en temps que pirate ? Tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule et insensé ? Demanda suspicieusement le flamant rose.

\- Non ! Si cela me permet d'être à vos côtés… Alors peu m'importe ma vie paisible et ennuyante ! Du moment que je peux me battre pour vous, tout ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux ! Vous êtes mon idole de toujours ! J'aime votre charisme et j'adhère totalement à vos idées ! Jamais je ne vous trahirais, vous avez ma parole ! Alors je vous en pris, laissez moi faire mes preuves ! Supplia solennellement Bellamy dans une petite révérence.

Même s'il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer, Doflamingo était sidéré. Jamais, au grand jamais aucun de ses subordonnés n'avait fait preuve d'une telle loyauté envers lui. À part certaine exceptions, si ses sous-fifres lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil, c'était soit par crainte, soit par obligation. Pourtant, ce jeune garçon agissait différemment. Qui oserait tutoyer le monstre sanguinaire qu'est Don Quichotte Doflamingo ? Qui serait prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui ? Qui arriverait à le regarder avec des yeux brillants d'admiration ? Qui rêverait de se battre aux côtés du démon céleste ? Sûrement personne, excepté ce merdeux. Et c'est exactement ce qui le rendit unique aux yeux du grand corsaire. Ce garçon devait absolument faire partir de son équipage. Le flamant rose avait impérativement besoin d'un subordonné aussi dévoué.

Sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux lieutenants, Doflamingo retrouva le sourire et se mit à ricaner tout en avançant vers Bellamy, qui n'avait pas bouger d'un poil. Une fois face à ce gamin sortant de l'ordinaire, le flamant rose lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

\- Fufufufu… Quel est ton nom, gamin ?

C'est avec les joues rouges pivoine que le jeune blondinet répondit avec enthousiasme :

\- Je m'appelle Bellamy, monsieur !

\- Très bien, Bellamy… À partir de maintenant, toi et tes amis m'appellerez « jeune maître ». Et je veux aussi que mon symbole, le « Jolly Roger », soit tatouer sur une partie de votre corps. Mais je vous préviens… Si à l'avenir, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur, je n'aurais d'autres choix que de vous renvoyer de la famille Don Quichotte… Je n'ai pas besoin de boulets dans mon équipage, est-ce clair ?

En entendant cette réplique, une joie sans nom envahit la jeune hyène qui dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter dans les bras de son nouveau maître ! Alors il sauta dans les bras de Sarquiss, qui était également présent ce jour-là, tout en hurlant son bonheur en cœur avec ses camarades.

\- Faites-nous confiance, jeune maître ! S'écria Bellamy, tout sourire. On ne perdra face à personne !

\- Je l'espère bien. Déclara le flamant rose avec son habituel sourire malicieux. Il serait dommage de devoir éliminer un disciple aussi dévoué que toi…

\- Attends Doffy, tu vaux mieux que ça ! S'écria Diamante, voulant énoncé son désaccord. On a pas le temps de faire du baby-sitting ! Les rares fois où on a accepté des gamins, ils sont tous partis la queue entre les jambes au bout de quelques jours ! Ne perds pas ton temps avec ces voyous, laisse les dans leur-

Mais l'épéiste n'osa pas finir sa phrase, car l'apesanteur s'était soudainement alourdie… Preuve de l'activation du « haki des rois ». De plus, le regard lourd de reproches de Doflamingo traduisait toute sa colère. N'osant plus ouvrir la bouche de peur de courroucer d'avantage son capitaine, Diamante se terra dans son silence tout en lançant un regard noir à Bellamy qui avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

* * *

\- Jeune maître, je suis prêt ! Fit Bellamy en sortant de la chambre, vêtu d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon blanc. Désolé pour l'attente, mais comme je me suis permis de prendre une douche… **(1)**

\- Pas de soucis. Souffla Doflamingo, tout sourire. Fais comme chez toi.

C'est alors que le désir ardent du monarque d'étreindre la hyène revint au grand galop à la vue des irrésistibles rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur les joues du plus jeune. Mais il fit de son mieux pour calmer ses ardeurs, se disant que l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de frivolité…

\- Puisque tu es prêt, ne perdons plus de temps. Fit le flamant rose en emboîtant le pas vers son bureau.

Bellamy s'empressa de suivre le jeune maître. Une fois avoir longé un grand couloir et avoir emprunté un escalier, les deux blondinets arrivèrent devant l'office du roi de Dressrosa. C'est donc d'une poigne décidée que Doflamingo ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

La hyène et le flamand rose y découvrirent le lieutenant Diamante ainsi que son sous-fifre Dellinger en pleine discutions… Celle-ci ayant l'air assez mouvementé au vu des joues rouge de colères de l'épéiste ainsi que le regard paniqué et empli de reproches de l'homme-poisson. Agacé par les braillements de ses subalternes, Doflamingo les rappela à l'ordre en leur intimant de se taire.

Une fois le bureau plongé dans un silence presque religieux, le monarque invita ses trois interlocuteurs à prendre place sur les canapés habituels, c'est donc ce qu'ils firent. À noter que Bellamy avait bien pris soin de, non pas de se mettre à côté, mais en face de Dellinger, au risque de faire un scandale… Déjà qu'il se donnait un mal fou pour retenir ses poings, il fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus ! Le roi s'installa à son bureau afin d'énoncé un court discours d'introduction :

\- Bien, maintenant que tout les concernés sont réunis… Les règlements de comptes peuvent enfin commencer.

Cette phrase brève eut le don de faire déglutir les deux membres du « gang des combattants ».

\- La « fugue » de Bellamy n'est pas le sujet principal de cette petite réunion, continua le flamant rose, ce n'était qu'un pauvre malentendu que je me suis chargé personnellement d'éclaircir. Mais dans la foulée, j'ai entendu d'étranges rumeurs qui ne m'ont pas réjoui du tout… Et ça te concerne directement, Dellinger.

À l'entente de son prénom, l'homme poisson ravala difficilement sa salive. La nervosité était visible en observant différentes parties de son corps : ses lèvres ainsi que ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient révulsés et pour finir sa tête était baissée, tel un signe de soumission, peut-être même de honte…

\- Dellinger, fit le flamant rose d'un ton calme qui camouflait en réalité une colère prête à faire rage, te souviens-tu de la tâche que je t'avais confié il y a deux jours ?

\- Et bien… Vous… Bégaya le gamin, la gorge asséchée par l'appréhension, vous m'aviez demandé d'aller voir Senior Pink pour lui transmettre un certain message, dont je ne m'en rappelle plus de la nature…

\- Pas étonnant que tu ne te souviennes pas d'un mot de mes instructions, après tout, tu étais bien trop occupé à faire autre chose… Déclara le monarque en serrant les poings, ses veines pulsant dangereusement sur son front. Tu vois de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… Non jeune maître, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler… Répondit l'homme poisson qui suait à grosses gouttes, ses mains serrant le tissu de son mini short.

\- Alors laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire… Pink ne se trouvait pas loin d'ici, il t'attendait au centre-ville. La transmission de mon message ne devait te prendre pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Je t'avais d'ailleurs précisé que Pink devait recevoir mes instructions le plus rapidement possible… Et pourtant, hier, en interrogeant Senior Pink, il m'a assuré que tu as mis une bonne demi-heure avant d'arriver au centre-ville… Plutôt étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? Termina Doflamingo d'une ironie presque palpable. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être aussi laxiste d'habitude…

Bellamy était sidéré par toutes ces révélations ! Dellinger, cet enfoiré de merdeux, l'avait réellement mener en bateau, il ne s'était pas trompé ! Ce putain de gamin n'avait jamais reçu l'ordre de l'assassiner ! Alors pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ? Quel était son but ?!

\- Qu'as-tu fait durant ce laps de temps, Dellinger ? Demanda le grand corsaire, sa patience commençant à s'essouffler au fur et à mesure que l'homme poisson tardait à réagir.

\- Ce… N'est pas… ce que vous croyez… Répliqua Dellinger, la voix et les jambes tremblantes.

C'est alors que, sous la stupeur de tous les interlocuteurs, l'apesanteur s'alourdit d'un seul coup… Mais seul l'homme poisson en fit les frais. En effet, ne pouvant plus contrôler la rage qui l'habitait et agacer comme jamais par les mensonges de son sous-fifre, Doflamingo s'était lever de sa chaise puis avait concentrer une partie de son Haki sur Dellinger qui fut violemment plaqué au sol, ventre à terre.

Alerté par les plaintes douloureusement désespérées de son proche "collègue", Diamante voulut venir en aide à l'homme poisson, mais il se ravisa en entendant le monarque énoncé son prénom d'un ton qui se voulait réprobateur. Quant à Bellamy, bien que de voir Dellinger face contre terre le réjouissait plus que de raison, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que la situation s'envenime ainsi, ce qui était pour le moins assez angoissant !

\- Dellinger, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Hurla le roi courroucé en tapant du poing sur son bureau. Je suis le souverain de ce royaume, par conséquent, je suis au courant de tout ce qui s'y passe ! Tu pensais vraiment que tes agissements allaient passer inaperçu encore longtemps ? Pauvre inconscient ! Ça va faire deux jours que tu me mènes en bateau ! Qu'as-tu fait à Bellamy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?! Si tu veux garder la tête sur les épaules, réponds-moi sans plus tarder ! J'exige TOUTE la vérité !

Toujours en gémissant de douleur, l'homme poisson releva la tête vers son maître, décidé à tout déballé une bonne fois pour toute, et ce, peu importait les conséquences. Bellamy restait toujours attentif, impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Je… Commença l'enfant. Je voulais… Me débarrasser de Bellamy… Une bonne fois pour toute… Parce que vous… L'aviez toujours protéger ! Jeune maître… Depuis tout ce temps… Malgré les erreurs que Bellamy a commises… Malgré… Tous ses échecs… Vous lui avez pardonné… Vous l'avez défendu… Vous vouliez placer cet homme sur un piédestal en le nommant officier… Mais je n'étais pas d'accord… Non, NOUS n'étions pas d'accord! Car ce bon à rien ne mérite pas votre considération ! Il ne mérite pas de faire partie de notre famille ! Il ne mérite pas tous les éloges que vous lui avez faits ! Ce mec n'est qu'un piètre voyou, un amateur qui s'est fait battre par un guignol au chapeau de paille, il ne mérite donc pas de siéger à vos côtés ! Je suis sûr que s'il avait été question d'un autre de vos subordonnés, vous l'aurez exécuté sans plus attendre ! C'est parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous l'aviez épargné que j'ai manigancé ce plan ! Certes, je vous ai menti et je mériterais la mort pour un tel affront ! Mais si j'ai fait tout ça, si j'ai voulu éloigner cette racaille de notre famille... C'était pour votre bien, jeune maître !

À l'entente de ce discours emplie de colère et de désespoir, Doflamingo avait relâcher son Haki, totalement bouleversé par les paroles de l'homme poisson. Et que dire de l'état de Bellamy ! La pauvre hyène était totalement choquée par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Alors durant toutes ces années, Dellinger le détestait car… Doflamingo avait énormément d'intérêts pour lui ? Parce que le souverain avait décidé de l'épargner lors de son exécution à Mock Town ? Parce qu'il a voulue le nommer Officier alors que selon certains membre de la famille, la hyène ne méritait pas un tel honneur ?

Ses articulations étant encore douloureuse, Dellinger se releva, aidé par Diamante, qui décida de prendre la parole.

\- Dellinger… On ne peut plus continuer comme ça… On a gardé le silence pendant trop longtemps… Il faut qu'on dise toute la vérité à Doffy… Et aussi ce que l'on pense réellement de Bellamy… On lui doit au moins ça, tu crois pas ? Déclara l'épéiste d'un air grave et résigné, caressant le dos de l'enfant meurtri avec une douceur qui ne lui correspondait pas...

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **(1): Je vous laisse devinez ce qu'il a bien pu faire sous la douche pour qu'il mette autant de temps…. Mouhahaha j'ai vraiment un soucis mentale moi ! XD**


	11. Réactions haineuses

Hey tout le monde!

Après un bon bout de temps sans monter le bout de mon nez, c'est avec plaisir (et appréhension) que je vous présente le dixième chapitre de Perfidie! ^^

Alors premièrement, j'ai remarquer que beaucoup de mes lecteurs n'était pas au rendez-vous lors de la sortie du neuvième chapitre! XD Si vous ne vous montrer pas non plus pour celui présent ci-dessous, je vais vraiment commencer par me poser des questions! :P

Deuxièmement, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à vous annoncer: **il y a l'apparition d'un nouveau couple dans ce chapitre, et contrairement à celui que formait Bartoloméo et Cavendish, je doute fort que ce nouveau couple sera bien accueillis! Vous verrez pourquoi, mais même si vous êtes outré par le couple que je viens de créé, ne m'engueuler pas trop s'il vous plaît :/**

Voilà je pense que ce sera tout!

Sur ce, bonne lectures mes chouchous! ;)

* * *

\- Dellinger… On ne peut plus continuer comme ça… On a gardé le silence pendant trop longtemps… Il faut qu'on dise toute la vérité à Doffy… Et aussi ce que l'on pense réellement de Bellamy… On lui doit au moins ça, tu crois pas ?

À la suite de cette réplique, un silence de mort régna en maître dans le bureau du souverain de Dessrosa. Alors que Diamante aidait Dellinger à s'asseoir sur le canapé, Bellamy et Doflamingo essayaient tant bien que mal de faire le point sur tout ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Dellinger avait évoqué beaucoup de choses, mais vraisemblablement, Diamante s'apprêtait à révéler d'autres informations réduites au silence depuis maintenant trop de temps...

Bellamy avait le pressentiment que cette histoire allait sûrement avoir de lourdes répercussions sur l'avenir de la famille Don Quichotte... Après tout, qui aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde que deux des subordonnés du roi pouvaient créer un tel complot pour exprimer leurs désaccords face aux décisions de leur monarque ?! C'était du jamais-vu !

Dépassé par les événements, Doflamingo s'installa à son bureau, la tête soutenue par ses mains jointes, signe apparente de son agacement, puis quémanda silencieusement à Diamante de cracher le morceau une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Dis moi Doffy, commença Diamante, Vergo et Monet ont été les premiers à s'être méfié de moi et Dellinger, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais qu'ils avaient enquêté sur nos faits et gestes il y a quelque temps... Puis ils sont venus te faire leur rapport il y a deux jours...

\- Le jour où vous avez agresser Bellamy... Compléta le souverain d'un grognement qui traduisait toute sa colère. J'avais espéré qu'ils se soient trompés sur votre compte... Mais j'ai découvert aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas le cas. Vergo et Monet avaient raison sur toute la ligne. Vous vous êtes réellement foutue de ma gueule, tous les deux. Pas étonnant que vous ayez agi en équipe, vu la relation que tu entretiens en secret avec Dellinger, un sale merdeux d'à peine 16 ans !

Un silence gênant s'installa quelques instants. Bellamy était stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ! Diamante et Dellinger... Mais l'épéiste devait au moins avoir plus de la quarantaine alors que le jeune blondinet n'avait que 16 ans ! Bellamy n'est pas quelqu'un aimant faire des préjugés mais... C'était pour le moins surprenant! Quant à l'homme poisson, il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Les choses n'étaient pas sensées se passer ainsi... Si seulement Vergo et Monet n'avait rien remarqué ! Ils auraient pu mener à bien leur projet, faire entendre raison à leur souverain afin de le rediriger sur la bonne voie... et surtout, s'aimer sans devoir être victime de moquerie ou de rejet !

\- Je sais Doffy... Déclara Diamante en fermant les yeux. C'est justement parce que je savais que tous les membres de la famille allaient mal réagir que j'ai voulu garder notre relation secrète... Si le courant est bien passer entre moi et Dellinger, c'est parce que nous avions des opinions communes...

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le roi, impatient.

-C'est-à-dire que nous avons la conviction que depuis que tu as recruté Bellamy, tu as perdus tes réels objectifs de vue, Doffy.

Face à cette affirmation on ne peut plus directe, Doflamingo déglutit, une veine se formant sur son front. Bellamy fut outré en entendant cela, il le fit donc vivement savoir :

\- Je te demande pardon ?! S'écria la hyène. Diamante, tu oses prétendre que ma présence corrompt le jeune maître ?

\- Parfaitement. Fit l'épéiste d'un ton ferme. Ne rêve pas trop Bellamy. Même si certains membres de la famille t'ont apprécié dès ton arrivée, cela ne signifie en rien que c'est le cas pour tout le monde ! Moi et Trébol étions totalement contre ton entrée dans notre famille. Mais évidemment, Doffy avait refusé d'entendre notre avis ! Nous devions nous plier aux ordres, comme de vulgaires chiens incapables de réfléchir... Par ailleurs, ce lâche de Trébol avait rapidement abandonné la lutte ! Il refusait de s'opposer aux décisions de Doffy, car c'était soi-disant contre ses principes ! Cette mauviette avait plutôt peur de se faire tuer, je dirais ! À cette époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Doffy te défendait avec autant de hargne... Tu n'étais qu'un merdeux comme un autre, sortis de nuls parts ! Et de surcroît, un des nombreux humains que notre capitaine détestait tant depuis son enfance ! Et pourtant, aux yeux de Doffy, ton existence avait l'air d'avoir une toute autre valeur... Et je voulais savoir laquelle !

Bellamy crut se recevoir une énorme claque en pleine face. Décidément... Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ! Le jeune maître l'avait défendue face à ses plus proches compagnons ! Il a tout fait pour que ses officiers acceptent sa venue ! Et dire que la hyène l'avait sauvagement insulté de « monstre » la veille... Toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiraient pas pour le faire pardonner ! Tant pis, il trouverait bien un autre moyen pour s'excuser...

\- Doffy, continua Diamante, Bellamy n'était pas sensé revenir parmi nous après sa défaite cuisante ! Lorsque tu nous as annoncé à tous que tu allais punir ce gamin comme il se doit, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais le faire, je t'avais pris au sérieux ! De plus, tu avais dit le jour de son recrutement que tu n'avais pas besoin de boulet dans ton équipage, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant Doffy… Ce jour-là, à Mock Town, tu n'as pas pu l'exécuter. Non pas parce que c'était au-dessus de tes forces, loin de là ! Bellamy n'aura pas été le premier membre de la famille à mourir de ta main ! Je pense que si tu t'es abstenue de le tuer, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que tu t'es attaché à lui. Je ne saurais dire comment ! Mais ce gamin a réussi à éveiller quelque chose en toi… Et ça a été suffisant pour t'affaiblir, Doffy. Oui, maintenant, je n'ai plus honte de le dire à haute voix ! Ce gamin t'a rendu faible, Doffy. On dirait que plus les années passe, plus tu te rapproches de Bellamy, et plus tu perds tes objectifs de vue. Et c'est insupportable de voir ça. C'est insupportable de voir que tu as perdu ton âme de leader ! J'ai donc cherché un moyen de te secouer un peu. Il fallait que je trouve une solution pour te remettre les idées en place ! Mais je ne pouvais pas y arriver seul… J'avais besoin d'un allié de confiance…

Sur ces mots, l'épéiste sentit la main de son amant caresser la sienne. Il fit un micro sourire à l'homme poisson.

\- Il y a un an, j'ai discuté avec Dellinger, continua Diamante. En parlant avec lui de ce que je ressentais, je me suis rendu compte que l'on partageait les mêmes craintes, les mêmes projets… Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il soit aussi mature pour son âge, par ailleurs. Je ne le voyais plus comme un gamin capricieux. Il avait monté dans mon estime. On a commencé à entretenir une relation un peu plus ambiguë au fils des mois, avant de devenir amants…

Le lieutenant fut agacé de sentir le regard insistant de la hyène se poser sur lui et son amour.

\- Inutile de nous fixer ainsi Bellamy, je me moque bien de ce que tu peux penser de notre relation… Tu n'as pas le droit de nous juger, de toute manière.

Surpris par le ton glaciale de l'épéiste, Bellamy tenta de rattraper le coup, ne voulant pas que son supérieur se méprenne.

\- Je ne vous juge pas, bien au contraire. Je suis heureux pour vous, dans un sens. C'est dur de trouver une personne de confiance qui vous accepte, qui partage vos opinions… Qui vous aime… Souffla la hyène en jetant un regard discret au monarque, qui avait la tête soutenue par ses deux mains jointes. Il avait l'air extrêmement contrarié par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre… Cela était très mauvais signe. Reste à savoir comment il va répliquer face aux révélations de ses deux subalternes…

\- Pour en finir avec nos explications, jeune maître, s'exclama prudemment Dellinger, lorsque moi et Diamante avions appris que vous vouliez intégrer Bellamy dans l'unité de Pica, nous avions ressentit cela comme une menace. Ce salaud avait un pouvoir d'attraction beaucoup trop puissant sur vous, nous avions peur qu'il parvienne à vous manipuler pour ses propres intérêts et… J'ai suggéré à Diamante qu'il était temps de trouver un moyen définitif pour vous éloigner de Bellamy. Il était hors de question que ce maudit voyou ne souille d'avantage votre blason. Nous avons donc élaboré un plan : attendre le jour de l'affectation de Bellamy, aller le voir, et lui faire croire que vous aviez demandé à Diamante de m'envoyer l'assassiner. Pour que cette histoire soit crédible, j'avais personnellement décidé de lui faire croire que vous n'aviez plus besoin de ses services pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il vous avait déçu, et que si vous l'aviez laisser travailler de nouveau pour vous, c'était par pitié. Cependant, alors que nous vous avions annoncé le soir même que Bellamy avait "prit ses jambes à son cou", nous n'avions pas du tout prévu que vous alliez envoyer vos lieutenants pour aller le chercher à travers toute l'île…

Un grand blanc prit place dans le bureau. Outré par les sottises que l'homme poisson avait débiter sur son compte, Bellamy grogna de rage : il se leva du sofa tout en serrant les dents et les poings, se retenant de déchaîner sa colère sur ce maudit gamin.

\- Alors tu t'es réellement foutu de moi, Dellinger ! Tu m'avais fait croire que le jeune maître ne voulait plus de moi alors que c'est toi et Diamante qui voulait m'éjecter de la « familly » par tous les moyens ! Ce que vous avez fait est juste dégueulasse ! Vous nous avez tous pris pour des cons ! De plus, tu te trompes totalement sur mon compte : JAMAIS je n'oserais manipuler le jeune maître pour mes propres intérêts ! Et puis de quel « pouvoir d'attraction » parles-tu ?! Sa majesté a toujours été indépendante de ses choix ! Jeune maître ! S'exclama désespérément la hyène en se tournant face à son idole, vous devez me croire ! Ma fidélité envers votre personne n'a aucune limite ! Je n'ai jamais eu de pensées vicieuses à votre égard ! L'admiration que j'éprouve pour vous est sincère !

Ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, Dellinger se leva à son tour du canapé et prit la hyène par le col de sa chemise, les traits crispés de haine.

\- Je n'ai dit aucun mensonge jusqu'à maintenant, Bellamy ! Regarde-toi un peu, tu essayes encore d'amadouer le jeune maître avec tes belles paroles, mais ce ne sont que des mots ! Le monde entier craint la puissance du jeune maître ! Même sa propre famille adopte une attitude adaptée au caractère du futur roi des pirates ! Et c'est cette peur qui fait de nous des guerriers fidèles ! Alors que toi, sale connard, t'es rien de plus qu'une racaille sortis des bas-fonds de Nortis, tu ne sais strictement rien du jeune maître ou de son passé, et tu espères nous faire croire que tu es dévoué à lui ?! De qui tu te moques, Bellamy ? T'es pas crédible pour un sous ! Et malheureusement pour toi, moi et Diamante avions compris depuis longtemps pourquoi tu avais décidé de rejoindre notre famille : c'était tout simplement pour faire grimper ta notoriété et pour gagner de l'argent facilement ! Il est évident que les voyous de ton espèce agiraient de cette façon, et je ne pense pas que tu fasses exception à la règle ! Contrairement à toi, nous tenons au jeune maître comme à la prunelle de nos yeux ! Nous ne te laisserons pas le manipuler plus longtemps, tu m'entends ?!

Les dures paroles de Dellinger réussirent à bouleverser la hyène, qui n'osait plus répliquer. Non ! Tout cela est totalement faux ! Jamais il n'aurait osé jouer l'hypocrite avec Doflamingo ! Il n'est pas ce genre d'hommes, il a des principes solides ! Certes, il ne sera jamais aussi proche du monarque de Dressrosa que les cadres de la famille ne le sont… Mais justement, il aimerait en savoir d'avantage sur le démon céleste ! Et la hyène était pratiquement certaine que si Dellinger et son amant ne s'étaient pas mis au travers de sa route, s'il avait pu devenir officier… Il aurait pu se rapprocher de Doflamingo !

Bellamy fut alors surpris de voir l'expression de Diamante et de son amant changés. Ils avaient l'air… Terrifié. Que leur arrivait-il ? C'est alors que la hyène vit un fil brillant apparaître à proximité de la nuque de Dellinger. Horrifié, Bellamy se retourna vivement vers le jeune maître, qui s'était discrètement levé de son bureau, sa main droite manipulant ses fils tranchants… Le monarque était furieux. Terriblement furieux. Cela se voyait à sa respiration lourde, son poing gauche serré, sa mâchoire crispée et aux veines qui pulsaient sur son front. Bellmay avala difficilement sa salive. Si ça continue, cette réunion va se terminer en bain de sang… Il faut qu'il fasse quelque chose, et vite ! Il y a peu de chances que le jeune maître hésite à tuer les deux traîtres, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont dit et fait… Et même si la hyène ressentait énormément de rancœur envers eux, il ne leur souhaitait pas de mourir d'une telle manière ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, Bellamy se précipita vers Doflamingo et saisis rapidement son poignet, faisant disparaître le fil du cou de l'homme poisson ainsi que celui de l'épéiste.

\- Jeune maître, je vous en prie, ne faites pas ça ! S'exclama Bellamy, son regard implorant se posant sur le visage fermé du roi. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille… Même s'ils ont trahi votre confiance… Ils restent des membres de votre famille, n'est-ce pas? Vous tenez à eux, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Grogna le souverain. Mais je tiens aussi à toi.

Ne s'attendant pas du tout à une réponse aussi direct et surprenante, les joues de la hyène prirent feux pendant que les deux traîtres assistaient à la scène d'un air stupéfait. Bellamy voulut s'éloigner de son monarque pour reprendre contenance… Mais Doflamingo n'était pas de cet avis. Il enserra la taille de son cadet dans le but de le rapprocher de lui. Même si Bellamy fit de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer, il prit un grand plaisir à sentir le torse délicieusement sculpté de son maître contre le sien… Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas y poser ses mains, d'ailleurs…

\- Si je suis en colère ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il m'ont poignarder dans le dos, Bellamy… Toi aussi, ils t'ont manipuler, ils ont même osé t'insulter devant moi. Ils ont voulu faire en sorte que tu t'éloignes définitivement de moi. Toi, l'un de mes proches les plus dévoués… Et sûrement celui que j'estime le plus. Comment pourrais-je accepter une chose pareille ? Ils t'ont fait du mal. Ils doivent payer, car ils ont essayé de m'enlever celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mien... Finit Doflamingo d'une voix profonde, sensuelle, tout en enserrant possessivement la taille de son cadet.

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	12. Fin d'une mascarade, doutes persistant

_Réponses aux review anonymes:_

 **Tsuyakuroko** : Merci beaucoup pour cette review respirant l'enthousiasme! Tu as illuminé ma journée! :) En ce qui concerne l'intrigue, je suis heureuse de voir qu'elle te captive, bien qu'au commencement de cette fic, j'avais peur que mes lecteurs trouve le scénario totalement WTF et que ça les fasse fuir! X'D Je suis contente de constater que ce n'est pas le cas! Haha, effectivement, voir Doffy mettre son cœur à nu est un fantasme ô combien délicieux! *o* (oui faut que je consulte! XD) Et bien, voici la suite très chère, et pour ce qui du lemon, tu auras sûrement une crise de frustration en fin de chapitre!(mouhahaha je suis cruelle XD) Bonne lecture! :3

 **Guest** : Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu appréciera d'autant plus le chapitre ci-joint! ;)

 **Yoyo** : Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant, lecteur affamé! De plus, j'adore ton pseudo! XP

* * *

 _Hey la marmaille! Avouez que je vous ai manquer, deux mois sans ma divine présence, c'est long! :3 /SPAF/_

 _Nan, plus sérieusement, c'est avec une grande fierté (ce qui est rare! XD) que je vous présente le onzième chapitre de Perfidie... Cette fic va d'ailleurs bientôt toucher à sa fin, j'en ai bien peur, sûrement au prochain chapitre! :'(_

 _J'ai un pincement au cœur rien que d'y penser! Je tiens beaucoup à cette fic, premièrement car je me suis éclaté à l'écrire, à imaginer un scénario sans queue ni tête et des couples complètement barrés! Mais aussi car les lecteurs de cette fic se font de plus en plus nombreux, et cela me comble de bonheur! ça me motive toujours plus à progresser et à créer de nouvelles histoires! "Perfidie" a sûrement été l'une de mes plus grandes réussites! Et tout ça en grande partie grâce à vous! :)_

 _Mais bon, trêves de déprime et de remerciements, la fic n'est pas tout à fait terminée pour l'instant! ;)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes chouchous! ^^_

* * *

 _Ils doivent payer, car ils ont essayé de m'enlever celui que j'ai toujours considéré comme mien..._

Ces mots ne cessaient de résonner dans la tête de Bellamy, qui ne savait plus du tout quoi dire ou faire. Avait-il seulement bien compris les mots que le monarque lui avait adressés ? Si c'est le cas, il ne sait toujours pas comment il est sensé réagir : doit-il se jeter sur les lèvres du souverain pour rattraper le temps perdu ou alors rester planter à sa place comme un piquet pour éviter de faire une gaffe ? La hyène n'eut finalement pas besoin de faire un quelconque choix puisque c'est avec un regard camouflé et brûlant de convoitise que Doflamingo lui intima de retourner dans sa chambre afin de le laisser régler une bonne fois pour toute ce conflit. Bellamy jeta cependant un regard désespéré au roi de Dressrosa, angoissé à l'idée que le grand corsaire ait toujours l'intention d'exécuter les deux traîtres…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Doflamingo en effleurant du dos de ses doigts une des joues écarlate de la hyène, si tel est ton désir, je ne les tuerai pas. Bien que je veuille tout de même leur administrer une sanction qu'ils ne risquent pas d'oublier…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, le monarque entoura de sa main gauche la hanche de la hyène et la fit avancer vers la sortie du bureau, non sans jeter un regard lourd de reproche aux deux renégats de la famille Don Quichotte, qui étaient toujours scotchés par l'inhabituelle attitude du Grand Corsaire.

\- Va donc te reposer, Bellamy. Les récents événements t'ont énormément affaibli, je le sais pertinemment… De plus, tu as perdu énormément de poids ! Déclara le souverain d'un air contrarié tout en touchant le ventre bien trop plat du jeune blondinet de sa main libre, je demanderai à ce qu'on t'apporte un repas adéquat.

Très gêné par la proximité du grand corsaire, mais agréablement surpris par sa subite bienveillance, Bellamy se sentit obligé de le rassurer :

\- Non jeune maître, ce ne sera pas nécessaire ! Je vous assure que je vais b…

Mais le doigt que Doflamingo posa sur sa bouche empêcha la hyène de continuer sa tirade. Avec un petit sourire, le monarque susurra un petit « chut » avant de répliquer :

\- Je n'accepterai aucune protestation. File vite dans mes quartiers ! À moins que tu ne veuilles que je t'y amène de force…

C'est donc sur cette réplique on ne peut plus persuasive que Bellamy, les lèvres tremblantes, les joues cramoisis et le cœur qui tambourinait à deux cents à l'heure dans sa poitrine, sortit du bureau avec empressement. Une fois en dehors de celui-ci, il se mit à dévaler le couloir aussi vite qu'il le put, tout en essayant de retrouver la chambre du jeune maître, et accessoirement de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées chamboulées !

Bon Dieu… C'était un rêve. Il était forcément en train de rêver. Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Ce qu'il vient de vivre était tellement irréaliste, improbable même ! Premièrement, il venait d'apprendre que deux des membres de la « familly » l'avait manipuler durant trois jours dans le seul but de l'éloigner du jeune maître, qui avait apparemment bien plus d'estime à son égard qu'il ne le pensait jusqu'à présent… Deuxièmement, le grand Don Quichotte Doflamingo venait de déclarer haut et fort qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme sien ! Que signifiait cette phrase ambiguë, bon sang ?!

Une fois avoir retrouvé les quartiers du monarque de Dressrosa, Bellamy ouvrit précipitamment la porte de la chambre à couchée, s'avança vers la table de chevet, et composa avec empressement le numéro de Bartoloméo sur l'escargophone de Doflamingo.

\- Allô ? Fit la voix du coq vert.

-Bartoloméo ! S'exclama de bonheur la hyène, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu n'en croiras jamais tes oreilles ! Il vient de m'arriver un truc de dingue ! J'ai l'impression de rêver !

\- Qu… Quoi ?! Bégayait Bartloméo, totalement incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tout d'un coup ? Et puis je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez tout à l'heure ?

\- Alors déjà, boucle là, et écoute mon histoire jusqu'au bout, crétin de coq ! Fit Bellamy, toujours avec un grand sourire béat aux lèvres.

S'en suivit donc une bonne dizaine de minutes d'explication.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du souverain de Dressrosa, les tensions étaient presque palpables. Doflamingo avait fait appel à des gardes via un interphone situé sur son bureau. Seulement quelque minutes plus tard, deux hommes pénétrèrent dans l'office du grand corsaire, tout deux armés d'un fusil à pompe, en position de « garde-à-vous ». L'expression des deux traîtres passèrent de la stupéfaction à l'appréhension. À quoi pensait donc le démon céleste en faisant appel à des gardes ?!

\- Je vois que vous avez fait vite… S'exclama le monarque. Tant mieux. Plus vite ce problème sera réglé, mieux je me porterai…

Tout en lançant un ultime regard courroucé à l'encontre des deux renégats, Doflamingo énonça avec fermeté la sentence qu'il avait choisie pour mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

\- Je vous ai fait venir dans le but de procéder à une arrestation.

Horrifiés rien qu'à l'entente de cette réplique, Diamante et Dellinger voulurent vivement protester la punition imposée par le grand corsaire… Mais c'était sans compter les fils parasites du souverain qui les maintenait fermement sur place. Les deux gardes purent donc procéder à l'arrestation des deux individus en leur passant des menottes en granites marins aux poignets. Les traits de l'épéiste étaient crispés de rage tandis que l'homme poisson avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Lieutenant Diamante, Officier Dellinger, vous êtes à présent tout les deux déchus de votre rang. Vous croupirez dans les cachots du palais jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Gardes, emmenez ces vulgaires déchets loin de ma vue ! Tonna Doflamingo d'un mouvement de main significatif.

\- ATTENDS UNE MINUTE, DOFFY ! Hurla de détresse Diamante. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça après tout ce qu'on t'a révélé ! Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens autant à un gamin comme Bellamy… Mais ce merdeux se moque de toi, ça saute aux yeux ! Tout ce qu'il l'intéresse, c'est le pouvoir, l'argent ! Et tous les humains sont comme ça Doffy, tu le sais mieux que quiconque après tout ce que tu as vécu durant ton enfance ! Tu aurais dû le tuer dès que tu en avais l'occasion ! Bellamy ne t'apportera rien du tout, si ce n'est de la déception ! Peut-être même qu'en découvrant tes véritables origines, il te rejettera !

Le roi tiqua à cette ignoble pensée. Si Bellamy osait le juger comme ces vulgaires chiens d'humains qui l'ont regardé de haut et violenter à l'âge de ses 10 ans… Il n'éprouvera aucun remords à le punir comme il se doit ! Il y a huit ans, il lui a promis de le servir jusqu'à la mort… De par cette promesse, Bellamy lui appartenait corps et âme !

\- Je t'en prie Doffy, reprit l'épéiste, il n'est pas trop tard pour ouvrir les yeux ! Ne me dis pas que tu as plus confiance en ce crétin qu'à ta propre famille !?

Lassé par toutes ces jérémiades, Doflamingo décida de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à son tour. Peut-être qu'au moins, ça réglera les choses une bonne fois pour toute…

\- Diamante… Regarde-moi bien. Commença calmement le monarque. Me prendrais-tu pour un homme stupide ? Naïf peut-être ? Toi, qui prétends être un membre de ma famille, tu devrais savoir que je n'accorde pas ma confiance aussi facilement. Tu as raison sur un point cependant : les nombreuses expériences du passé m'ont permis de nourrir ma haine infaillible envers les humains… Par contre, ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que cette rancœur me force à analyser continuellement mon entourage… Pour savoir qui est digne ou non d'intérêt… Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'est impossible de croire en la soi-disant « honnêteté » de ceux qui sont censés être des membres de ma famille… Et dire que j'avais toujours eu une confiance aveugle en vous tous… Quelle erreur !

Totalement sidéré, et quelque part blessé, par les mots employés par le démon céleste, Diamante ne savait absolument plus quoi dire… Il n'avait plus aucun argument valable pour répliquer, de toute façon…

\- Quant à Bellamy… reprit Doflamingo, c'est totalement différent. Durant mon enfance, les humains ne m'ont adresser que des regards haineux, méprisants, parfois même craintifs... Alors que Bellamy, qui est censé être de la même espèce que les vulgaires insectes m'ayant humilié, m'a toujours contemplé avec un profond respect, du dévouement, de l'admiration, et de temps à autre avec une infinie tendresse. Car oui, je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai réalisé depuis bien longtemps que je détiens une place particulière dans son cœur. Il ne me craint pas, il ne me voit pas comme un monstre sanguinaire, ni comme une vermine de bas-étage ! Il ne joue pas dans la même catégorie que ces autres déchets d'humains ! Cette constatation aurait fait de lui un officier et un compagnon irremplaçable à mes yeux… Si toi et Dellinger n'aviez pas osez vous mettre en travers de ma route. Vous avez tenté de vous opposer à une de mes décisions. Vous avez voulu décider de ce qui était bon pour moi. Vous avez même essayé de mener ma vie privée comme bon vous semblait… Et rien que pour ça, vous ne méritez plus aucune considération de ma part. Car s'il y a bien une chose que je ne pardonne pas, c'est la rébellion.

Sur ces derniers mots, Doflamingo ordonna aux deux gardes d'emmener les deux traîtres, faisant fi des appels désespérés des personnes qui avaient jadis été ses proches…

Bien… Ce terrible quiproquo étant à présent de l'histoire ancienne, il est peut-être temps de faire le point avec sa belle hyène, non ?

* * *

\- Bon sang… Murmura Bartoloméo, toujours au Den Den Mushi. Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de malade ?! C'est sans queue ni tête ! Attends deux secondes, récapitulons une dernière fois : Dellinger et son amant Diamante t'avaient en réalité manipulé depuis le jour de ton affectation, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact ! Ce qui veut dire que Doflamingo n'avait jamais voulu me faire la peau ! Répondit Bellamy.

\- Et si ces deux cons t'ont fait ce gros coup de pute, c'était dans le but de t'éjecter de la famille Don Quichotte afin que tu n'accède pas au rang d'officier, c'est bien ça ?

\- Car ils ne m'avaient jamais fait confiance jusqu'à présent, je n'étais donc pas digne, à leurs yeux du moins, de passer du rang de subordonnés à celui d'officier de Doflamingo. C'est bon, tu as compris cette fois-ci ? Soupira bruyamment la hyène, lassée de répéter à chaque fois la même chose à cet abruti de coq.

\- Plus ou moins, oui ! Répondit Bartoloméo. Mais quand même… C'est assez choquant de voir qu'un lieutenant aussi important que Diamante soit capable de tenir tête à son roi et de s'opposer à ses décisions de manière aussi vicieuse… Si tu n'avais pas usé de tes charmes pour dissuader le flamant rose, lui et son amant n'auraient déjà plus la tête sur les épaules !

\- Mais c'est même pas vrai, ducon ! Protesta bruyamment Bellamy, le rouge aux joues.

Le coq éclata d'un rire franc qui le caractérisait si bien, avant de répliquer d'un ton malicieux.

\- Tu as dit lui avoir quasiment sauté dessus pour le stopper, je te rappelle...

\- Je lui ai juste saisi le bras, je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a d'obscène là-dedans… Marmonna la hyène dans sa barbe, embarrassée. Quand bien même, j'ai accompli un miracle : convaincre Doflamingo de ne pas laisser libre cours à sa rage !

\- C'est clair que t'as été vachement courageux, mon gars ! Répliqua Bartoloméo sur un ton soudainement très sérieux. Imagine un peu, il aurait très bien pu s'en prendre à toi rien que pour le fait que tu te sois opposé à lui ! N'oublie pas que t'as eu affaire à l'un des pirates les plus perchés et sanguinaires du Nouveau Monde !

Ces quelques mots suffirent amplement à faire bouillir le sang de Bellamy. Il vit rouge. Comment ce stupide coq osait-il parler de la sorte ?! Il ne connaît même pas Doflamingo, il ne lui a jamais adressé la parole une seule fois ! Comment ose-t-il le qualifier de « fou » et de « barbare » sans connaissance de cause ?!

\- Espèce de gros con ! Clama avec rage Bellamy. Je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette façon ! Certes, Doflamingo n'est pas réputé pour être un ange, je ne le nie pas ! Mais il reste un homme de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, comme toi et moi, avec une cervelle, et des sentiments ! Il me l'a prouvé aujourd'hui ! Pendant toutes ces années, et encore ce matin, il m'a défendu face à ceux qui étaient contre moi ! Il a eu assez de confiance en ma personne pour me proposer de devenir un de ses officiers, Bartoloméo ! Il a toujours eu de la considération à mon égard… Et moi, comme le crétin que je suis, j'ai cru dur comme fer aux paroles de Dellinger et j'ai eu le culot d'insulter le jeune maître de monstre… Alors oses encore le critiquer, et je t'étripe !

\- Eh oh, du calme la hyène, j'ai compris, pas la peine de hurler ! s'écria Bartoloméo avec agacement.

Après un court silence, le coq reprit la parole :

\- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû l'ouvrir sans réfléchir… Marmonna le coq d'un air contrit. J'avais oublié que t'en pinçais pour le flamant rose ! D'ailleurs, ça avance comment, maintenant que toute cette histoire a été éclaircie ? Il y a quelque chose d'envisageable entre vous deux ou pas ?

Alors que les joues de la hyène se colorèrent légèrement en repensant aux doucereuses paroles que son amour lui avait adressées dans son bureau, il déchanta très rapidement à l'entente de la question fatidique de Bartoloméo : est-ce qu'il pouvait oser espérer que ses sentiments soient réciproques, malgré la différence d'âge, de milieu social, et de caractère de son souverain ?

D'après certaines sources de la famille, le jeune maître a eu bon nombres de conquêtes… Majoritairement des femmes, dont ses courtisanes qui lui servait de "divertissement"… Mais ces gens ne restaient que des simples coups d'un soir ! Aucune relation dite « sérieuse » ne pouvait être envisageable. En ce qui le concernait, jusqu'à maintenant, aucun fait plausible ne pouvait prouver que le grand corsaire éprouvait une quelconque affection pour lui !

Conclusion : il est temps que Bellamy arrête de rêver. Doflamingo ne le voit que comme un simple sous-fifre. Ni plus ni moins. Et théoriquement, un officier n'a pas le droit de s'imaginer en train de partager la couche de son monarque, bordel de merde ! Surtout si l'officier en question est un homme ! Un HOMME, bon sang !

\- Bellamy ? Demanda Bartoloméo, déconcerté face à l'absence de réponse de son ami. J'ai posé la question qui fâche… ?

\- Plus ou moins, oui… Fit la hyène d'un air morose. Bartoloméo, je crois que c'est mort pour Doflamingo. Il y a trop de choses qui nous éloignent l'un de l'autre ! Il est le roi de Dressrosa, et je ne suis qu'un de ses sous-fifres ! J'ai 23 ans alors qu'il vient d'atteindre la quarantaine ! Et pour couronner le tout : je suis un mec ! Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un subordonné, à ses yeux, et ça n'ira jamais plus loin. Pourquoi il perdrai son temps avec moi de toute façon ? Il possède toute une assemblée de pouffiasses payées exprès pour le satisfaire ! De plus, mon corps est horriblement difforme, et mon visage est affreusement laid, je ne serais jamais aussi désirable et élégant que le peut être l'une de ces femmes de la noblesse qu'il côtoie au quotidien. Soyons réaliste: je ne suis pas fait pour lui, c'est peine perdue. Termina Bellamy d'un petit sourire amère.

\- Sérieusement ?! S'écria Bartoloméo d'un air scandalisé. Mais… C'est pas juste, putain ! Après avoir morflé pendant tout ce temps à cause des deux autres connards qui était jaloux de ta réussite, ce crétin de flamant rose pourrait au moins te récompenser comme il se doit !

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi, abruti ! Clama la hyène, désespérée. Depuis l'âge de mes 15 ans, cet homme m'obsède ! Je l'aime comme un fou depuis tout ce temps ! Je n'éprouverais aucune satisfaction à le voir faire semblant de m'aimer rien que pour espérer me consoler un tant soit peu ! Je préfère encore qu'il ne sache rien de mes sentiments… Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie différemment ! Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous ! Quitte à souffrir pendant 20, 30 ou même 100 ans… Je m'en moque. Être à ses côtés me suffira amplement. Je veux me battre pour lui, pour finalement le voir devenir le roi des pirates. C'est tout.

La hyène n'avait plus qu'une envie : celle de pleurer. Malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions, son cœur souffrait… Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il y ait quelque chose entre lui et son roi… Pas forcément de l'amour, il n'en demandait pas tant ! Mais quelque chose comme un lien indescriptible, qui le lierait à Doflamingo, qui ferait d'eux des compagnons d'armes inséparables… Un lien indestructible qui ferait de lui quelqu'un d'irremplaçable aux yeux de son souverain... Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Bellamy, assis par terre devant le Den Den Mushi et de dos à la porte d'entrée, se laissa aller à la détresse qui envahissait tout son être… Trop occupé à évacuer toutes ses angoisses par le biais de ses larmes, il ne put sentir la présence du nouveau venu.

Cette personne s'avança dans la pièce à pas de loup, tel un prédateur guettant sa proie, puis, de ses bras puissants, enserra le corps de la hyène afin de la lever du sol. Celle-ci sursauta violemment en sentant son dos être plaqué à un torse divinement bien sculpté. D'une poigne autoritaire, l'individu saisit le visage du jeune blondinet, puis le fit légèrement pivoter dans sa direction dans le but de l'embrasser avec passion et avidité…

 _ **To be Continued**_


	13. Épilogue (partie 1)

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

 **Rin-s666** : Merci pour tous les doux compliments que tu as proférer jusqu'à maintenant! Haha quand j'ai écrit la fameuse scène du baiser "totalement prévisible", j'étais en mode Total Fangirl, je ship tellement Bella et Doffy! Tu m'étonnes, je suis aussi triste que toi d'avoir fini cette fanfiction! :'( Elle me tenait particulièrement à cœur même si elle est loin d'être une oeuvre d'art pour autant, car j'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire en ce qui concerne la cohérence de mes phrases, mon orthographe et tout le tralala! X) Mais l'année prochaine j'ai la chance inouïe de passer en première L donc je pense que mon niveau s'améliorera considérablement au bout de 2 ans! ^^ Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et te remercie encore une fois de ton soutient plus que régulier, mon fidèle lecteur! ;)

 **Tsuyakuroko** : Haha mais que veux-tu, j'aime faire chier un max mes lecteurs! X) Pour ce qui est de Bellamy par contre, j'ai peur de l'avoir trop radoucie dans cette fic... Bon après tu me diras, c'est le uke, alors faut bien qu'il sache faire preuve de douceur, sinon c'est pas sexy du tout... Mais bon, à toi de juger si j'ai globalement respecté le caractère des personnages dans le long et nébuleux lemon qui t'attend juste en bas! ^^

 **Marco Ber:** hahaha XD Allons bon, du calme, voilà le lemon que tu espérais tant, petit(e) yaoiste pervers! ;)

 **Yoyo** : C'est moi qui devrais te remercier pour ta review! ^^ J'espère avoir rendu plus ou moins populaire le couple DoflaBella (bonjour l'originalité pour le nom! XD) à l'aide de cette fic!

 **Lulila** : Désolé du temps d'attente, voilà le chapitre que tu espérais voir arriver! ^^ Bonne lecture à toi! ;)

* * *

 **NOTE IMPORTANTE ADRESSER A VOUS TOUS!**

Nous y voilà... L'épilogue de Perfidie. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur en faisant cette constatation! :( Mais bon, fallait bien que je la finisse un jour, cette histoire qui tournait un peu trop autour du pot depuis un an! Enfin, émotions à part, j'ai **trois petites choses** assez importante à vous dire: **Premièrement** , je suis très nerveuse, car ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire n'est rien d'autre que mon tout **premier lemon**! Alors vous devinerez aisément que je ne suis pas une experte dans l'écriture de l'amour charnelle! Ainsi, si jamais vous êtes plus expérimentés que moi et que vous avez des remarques à me faire sur ma manière de retranscrire les sensations ou les sentiments des personnages par exemple, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, j'écouterai vos conseils avec grand plaisir! **Deuxièmement** , cet épilogue est divisé en trois parties (oui, faut dire que je me suis lâchée pour ce dernier chapitre!), et il se peut que les personnages soient très OOC vu que j'ai choisis de faire un Happy Ending en fin de compte, mais je pense que vous vous y attendiez étant donner que nous étions tous sur la même longueur d'onde concernant la fin de cette fic! Alors pour tout ceux qui attendaient un Bad Ending... Passer votre chemin, car vous aller recevoir plein de kawainess en pleine face (oui, j'ai inventer ce mot, et alors?! XD)! Et enfin, **troisièmement** , au cas-où vous vous demanderiez ce que je compte faire après l'achèvement de cette fic, je voulais vous informez que j'ai la ferme intention de changer de fandom pour ma prochaine fanfiction! En effet, j'aimerai faire une fanfic sur Shingeki No Kyojin, sur un couple yaoi absolument pas originale mais que je ship énormément malgré tout: le Rivaeri (et pas dans l'autre sens je vous prie, car pour moi Livai sera toujours un pur mal dominant face à Eren!). Je ne dévoilerai rien sur le scénario pour l'instant, mais je travaille en ce moment même d'arrache pied pour créer une intrigue qui concorde à la perfection avec le monde sombre et mature de ce magnifique manga! Après, ne vous attendez pas à une oeuvre d'art! Je vais peut-être rater mon coup... Mais je ne saurai pas avant d'avoir essayer!

Bref, assez bavarder! Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture de l'ultime chapitre de Perfidie! ^^

* * *

Longeant calmement le couloir menant à ses quartiers personnels, Doflamingo fut pris au dépourvu par une exclamation de colère venant de sa chambre :

\- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il ait pitié de moi, ducon ! ! Fit la voix rageuse.

Aucun doute possible, c'était Bellamy qui venait de s'exprimer ainsi, mais… À qui diable parlait-il ? S'avançant vers la porte de son jardin secret légèrement entrouverte, le monarque observa discrètement la jeune hyène qui était de dos à la porte, assise sur le sol, en train d'utiliser une seconde fois son Den Den Mushi. Celle-ci étant submergée par sa rage apparente, elle ne put remarquer la présence de Joker. La hyène haussa le ton une seconde fois face à son interlocuteur :

\- Depuis l'âge de mes 15 ans, cet homme m'obsède ! Je l'aime comme un fou depuis tout ce temps ! Je n'éprouverais aucune satisfaction à le voir faire semblant de m'aimer rien que pour espérer me consoler un tant soit peu ! Je préfère encore qu'il ne sache rien de mes sentiments… Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit différemment ! Je ne veux pas que les choses changent entre nous ! Quitte à souffrir pendant 20, 30 ou même 100 ans… Je m'en moque. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être à ses côtés. Je veux me battre pour lui, pour finalement le voir accéder au trône du roi des pirates. C'est tout.

Suivirent ensuite de petits bruits de sanglots... Devinant aisément que le jeune homme parlait de sa personne, le flamant rose se rapprocha de sa hyène à pas de loup. Une fois assez proche d'elle, il la saisit par les hanches dans le but de la redresser. Faisant fi de son exclamation abasourdie et préférant laisser libre cours à ses instincts, il saisit d'une poigne ferme le visage de son cadet puis l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Que c'était exquis !

Les lèvres de Bellamy étaient, bien que légèrement flétries, rosées et pulpeuses. Une véritable addiction ! Et comme le meilleur des vins, il lui en fallait plus ! Tout en fourrant sa langue dans l'antre humide de sa hyène, le monarque grogna de contentement. Les larmes qui creusaient les joues de son cadet n'avaient pas lieu d'être ! Son jeune subordonné, aveuglé par ses conclusions hâtives et ses principes, était incapable de soupçonner à quel point le jeune maître tenait à lui ! À cause de ce gamin hors du commun, des sentiments, jusqu'à ce moment enterré au plus profond du cœur de glace du grand corsaire, refaisaient surface, se transformant peu à peu durant le baiser échanger en une passion indomptable, qui prenait vie au travers des assauts impulsifs de Doflamingo. Un ballet enflammé commença donc entre le loup et sa proie.

Complètement sidéré par ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver, Bellamy, les joues cramoisis et les yeux larmoyants, n'osait absolument pas bouger le moindre petit doigt. Le jeune maître était en train de l'embrasser… Bordel de merde ! Il était censé faire quoi, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?! Répondre au baiser ? S'enfuir la queue entre les jambes ? Sa conscience lui intimait de couper court à cette union afin de demander des explications, car cet échange était totalement indécent et inapproprié, aussi bien pour lui que pour Doflamingo! Et pourtant, ce fait était vivement contesté par l'entrejambe de la hyène, qui commençait à durcir, à prendre du volume face à l'avidité du flamant rose !

Victime des assauts incessants de la langue du Grand Corsaire, le jeune homme perdit en un clin d'œil la capacité de raisonner. Se laissant bien malgré lui emporter par la vague de désir qui se propageait dans son bas-ventre, le jeune blondinet colla son torse à celui délicieusement musclé de Joker, entoura de ses bras le cou de son aîné pour finalement répondre maladroitement au baiser de son partenaire.

Amusé, mais néanmoins très émoustillé par le manque d'expérience de son cadet ainsi que par la proximité de leurs corps brûlants de convoitise, Doflamingo décida d'agripper les jambes de Bellamy dans le but de faire passer celle-ci autour de ses hanches. Un sentiment de fierté envahit le souverain lorsqu'il sentit contre son ventre l'érection naissante de sa proie aux joues rougies par la gêne et le désir, les yeux clos, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et d'enserrer ses jambes pour se rapprocher toujours plus du corps de son maître… Un appel à la luxure, tout bonnement. Avec une telle merveille à sa merci, le démon céleste aura beaucoup de mal à garder son sang-froid lors des préliminaires, il en avait bien peur… Mais rien que pour se donner bonne conscience, Joker se convainc que trop de douceur était un « tue-l'amour ».

Pour ne pas que son futur amant ne tombe au sol, il le tenait fermement par les fesses pendant qu'il s'avançait lentement vers le lit en baldaquin, tout ça en dévorant toujours aussi voracement les lèvres appétissante de sa belle hyène. De cette étreinte possessive émanait toute la passion que les deux hommes éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Il était temps de rattraper le temps perdu en futilités...

Cependant, en sentant le moelleux du matelas contre son dos, Bellamy fut proie à une soudaine prise de conscience. Bon sang, il faut qu'il calme ses ardeurs, toute cette histoire va trop loin ! Il lui fallait vite des explications, car même si les attouchements passionnés du jeune maître le faisaient littéralement fondre, il voulait comprendre le pourquoi du comment !

\- Mmh ! Jeune maître… Ha… S'il vous plaît, attendez un instant ! S'exclama la hyène, essoufflée, fermant les yeux afin de ne pas faire face au regard brûlant de son aîné, pour ensuite tourner la tête sur le côté dans le but d'échapper aux assauts insistants de Doflamingo, qui visiblement ne voulait s'arrêter pour rien au monde…

\- Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Souffla le Grand Corsaire d'une voix rauque, avant de grignoter la nuque offerte de sa hyène. Ne pouvant plus accéder à ses lèvres, il devait compenser avec autre chose ou il risquait de devenir fou !

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça... ! gémit la hyène, tout en essayant vainement de repousser son bourreau. Haa… Pitié, arrêter… Vous ne pouvez pas !

Doflamingo grogna de protestation, puis décida de mordre la peau tendre du cou de sa hyène, faisant lâcher à celle-ci un énième gémissement mêler de plainte et de désir. Il n'y alla pas jusqu'au sang. Juste assez pour y imposer sa marque. Ce gamin était à lui, que cela n'en déplaise à certains !

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison qui me dissuaderait de continuer ! Fulmina le roi d'un ton qui laissait paraître une vive contrariété…

Pris au dépourvu, Bellamy écarquilla les yeux. N'est-ce pourtant pas évident ? Doflamingo perd son temps avec un pirate de bas-étage tel que lui ! En tant qu'homme, la hyène ne pouvait rien lui offrir… Contrairement à une femme, il n'avait aucune élégance, aucune éloquence, la douceur n'est pas ce qui le caractérise le mieux, il n'a pas de poitrine, pas de beaux yeux, n'était pas mignon pour un sou… Et la pire des choses, c'était qu'il ne pourra jamais lui offrir de descendance. Alors à quoi bon aller plus loin ? Leur union ne mènera à rien… C'est avec le cœur lourd que Bellamy voulut répondre à la question rhétorique de Joker… Mais il perdit une nouvelle fois tous ses moyens face au comportement frénétique du jeune maître.

Effectivement, en l'attente d'une réponse, le souverain, lassé d'attendre, s'était placé à califourchon sur le bassin de la hyène, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur -et de son corps extrêmement bien fichue, il fallait l'admettre ! Doflamingo se saisit des pans de la chemise noire de son cadet dans le but de la déchiqueter d'un cou sec, sans autre forme de procès.

La jeune hyène, abasourdie, ne savait absolument plus comment réagir. Pourquoi une telle contrariété sur les traits du jeune maître ?! Serait-ce par rapport à son apparence décevante ? Serait-il… Écœuré ? Le jeune blondinet eut un douloureux pincement au cœur face à cette hypothèse tout à fait plausible...

\- Qui ne dit mot consent, n'est-ce pas ? Alors passons aux choses sérieuses. Conclu hâtivement le flamant rose, tout en pinçant légèrement de sa main droite l'un des tétons durcies qui pointait furieusement, le malmenant puis le caressant de ses doigts experts.

Tout en se tortillant de mal aise, Bellamy était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, incapable de retenir les sons et couinements embarrassants que sa bouche produisait. La main de Doflamingo sur son mamelon lui faisait éprouver des sensations jusque-là totalement inconnues… Étant vierge de surcroît, c'était normal ! Le pauvre cœur du soumis s'emballa furieusement lorsque le souverain se pencha pour prendre en bouche l'autre bouton de chaire libre ! De délicieux frissons lui parcouraient l'échine, son entre-jambe pulsait violemment dans son pantalon… Rien que de savoir que c'était le jeune maître qui le touchait d'une manière aussi indécente le menait déjà au bord d'un gouffre sans fin ! C'était tellement grisant et étrange à la fois !

\- Haa… Soupira lascivement la hyène. Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça avec quelqu'un comme moi ! Vous méritez... Tellement mieux, jeune maître... Essaya-t-il de répliquer, tout en ressentant un pincement au cœur à l'idée que ce moment de pure extase s'arrête à cause de cette cruelle réalité qui ne lui a jamais fait de cadeau jusqu'à présent…

À l'entente de cette phrase, le monarque se figea, cessant au passage ses gestes sur le torse de son cadet. Tout en se redressant, un lourd soupir d'exaspération franchit les lèvres du monarque, désespéré face à l'éternel pessimisme de son cadet. Il s'écarta de son futur amant, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, sous le regard interloqué de Bellamy. Joker ruminait. Que c'était chiant, à force ! C'est bien d'avoir des principes, le roi n'oserait jamais le nier, mais être aussi peu sûr de soi... Faut le faire, quand même ! Son jeune subordonné devait vraiment apprendre à arrêter de faire machine arrière dans ce qu'il entreprenait à chaque fois que cette morale stéréotypée qui l'obsédait refaisait surface !

\- Décidément, soupira Doflamingo avec un petit rictus scotché aux lèvres, tu ne changeras jamais. Toujours à te faire du souci pour un rien.

\- Mais ce n'est pas rien, jeune maître ! Répliqua la hyène d'un air outrée, tout en se redressant à son tour. Je ne sais absolument ce qu'il vous prend depuis tout à l'heure, mais... On ne peut pas continuer ainsi ! Vous rendez vous compte que si jamais on nous surprend, les rumeurs iront de bon train à travers tout le royaume ?! Votre réputation en sera gravement affectée... Et c'est quelque chose que je ne vous souhaiterai pour rien au monde ! Il serait tellement plus logique de faire ce genre de chose avec une belle femme ! Elle pourrait vous offrir des enfants, qui vous succéderont sur le trône ! Alors que moi, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un... Ah ! S'exclama le cadet en sentant le Grand Corsaire agripper son bras avec fermeté.

N'ayant pas le temps de se demander à quoi rimait le geste soudain du jeune maître, Bellamy se retrouva enlacer par des bras bronzés et puissants, sa tête plaquée contre le torse bouillant de son aîné. De par son oreille gauche, il pouvait entendre les battements de cœur de son amour... Quelle belle mélodie ! Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, la hyène fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix délicieusement rauque du monarque :

\- Tu me connais tellement mal, Bellamy. Les spéculations du peuple à mon égard m'importent peu. Je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir de la part de vulgaires moutons. Je suis leur roi, ils sont mes fidèles sujets, ni plus ni moins. C'est moi qui possède le droit légitime de les juger, pas l'inverse... Tout à l'heure, je t'ai entendue au Den Den Mushi... Et maintenant que je sais que tu me désires autant que je t'aie toujours convoité, mon esprit est lavé de toute hésitation ! I peine deux minutes, tu m'embrassais comme un forcené et maintenant, tu me demandes d'abandonner l'idée de te faire mien pour soi-disant préserver ma réputation ? Ne rêve pas, Bellamy. Maintenant que je te tiens, tu ne m'échapperas plus... Cela va faire un moment que je te convoite à vrai dire, j'ai même veillé à ce que personne n'ose tâter le terrain à ma place… J'ose d'ailleurs espérer que tu n'as pas essayé de batifoler avec qui que ce soit lors de ta fuite !

Alors que Doflamingo terminait sa tirade enflammée, il entendit un petit bruit de reniflement. Au départ interloqué, c'est en sentant de petites gouttes d'eau coulées contre son torse qu'il comprit que Bellamy pleurait une nouvelle fois. Certainement pour des raisons différentes, cette fois-ci. Bien qu'il n'en montra rien par pure fierté mal placée, le roi fut attendri. C'est donc avec un sourire discret qu'il caressa avec tendresse la chevelure couleur blé de son cadet.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Y'a pas de raison !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Répliqua la hyène sanglotante tout en enserrant avec amour ses bras autour des hanches du monarque. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... Vous... Vous venez exactement de dire ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'entendre de votre bouche ! Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Souffla le souverain tout en relevant la tête du jeune homme par le bout du menton.

\- Je... Fit Bellamy, les joues écrevisses et baignées de larmes. Je ne suis absolument pas désirable physiquement parlant, je n'ai aucun don en particulier, je n'ai accompli aucune prouesse... Comment ai-je pu attirer votre attention ? J'ai toujours pensé n'être qu'un sous-fifre parmi tant d'autres pour vous...

Sans avertir au préalable, le grand corsaire allongea sa belle hyène sur le lit, puis se plaça au-dessus d'elle tout en prenant tout de même soin de ne pas l'écraser de son poids.

-Tu as accompli un exploit. Affirma Joker en se saisissant de la main droite de son futur amant pour la placer sur sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur... Tu as fait vibrer cette partie de moi que je croyais inerte à jamais depuis que cette chienne de vie m'avait roulé dans la boue. Et ça, aucune femme au monde n'en serait capable... À part toi, et tes sentiments. Alors, cesse de te rabaisser à tout bout de champ. Je t'estime comme je n'ai jamais estimé qui que ce soit… Merci d'être toujours à mes côtés, Bellamy.

Après cet échange fructueux pour la future union des deux hommes, les regards se croisèrent, ne se quittant plus pendant quelque secondes... Une fois leurs esprits vidés de tout doutes, leur passion sauvage ressuscita tel l'ardent Phénix, les consumant une nouvelle fois. Cette douce chaleur qui enflammait toujours plus leurs sens les poussa à joindre leurs lèvres avec empressement, pareil à deux aimants s'attirant l'un à l'autre.

Bellamy enlaça le jeune maître de ses bras et de ses jambes, l'incitant à approfondir le délicieux ballet entamé tantôt. Décidant d'envoyer balader tout son self-contrôle restant, le monarque abandonna les lèvres charnues, se dirigea vers le cou qui lui était offert pour le couvrir de doux baisers, de petites morsures et de suçons bien placés. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux appétissantes perles de chaires de son disciple, laissant sur la route un fin sillon de salive, puis captura de nouveau l'un des tétons durcis de ses dents pendant qu'il se chargeait de l'autre à l'aide de sa main gauche.

Avide de luxure, Bellamy se redressa un instant, n'empêchant pas pour autant Doflamingo de continuer ses caresses buccales. Bien qu'assez réticent à l'idée que son maître puisse le voir nu, le jeune blondinet décida de faire un effort pour mettre de côté ses complexes, afin de contenter Joker au maximum !

La hyène enleva donc avec empressement sa chemise noire déchiquetée, la balançant négligemment dans un coin de la chambre. Avec l'aide du monarque, son pantalon blanc ainsi que son boxer suivirent le même chemin.

S'écartant du torse de son cadet, Doflamingo se plaça à genoux pour admirer la nudité de son amant. Après s'être bien rincé l'œil, il se pourlécha discrètement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'échappa pourtant pas à la hyène qui fut d'apparence embarrassée, mais intérieurement très flattée par l'attitude de son roi. Son corps semblait lui faire de l'effet, c'était bon signe !

C'est grâce à cette pensée enthousiaste que Bellamy put envoyé paître sa timidité pour la première fois devant son souverain...

Bien qu'incertaine de son coup, la hyène prit le monarque par surprise : le regard illuminé d'une étincelle de concupiscence, le novice s'allongea lentement sur le dos avec sensualité, saisissant au passage la nuque de son amour pour l'attirer progressivement vers lui, afin de susurrer à l'oreille du dominant :

\- Je ne peux plus attendre, majesté… Déclara le jeune homme avec douceur, et d'un langage soutenu bien calculé. À force de réprimer mon désir de vous appartenir, il me consume à petit feu… Peu m'importe comment, je veux devenir votre ! Il n'y a que vous qui avez le droit de me conquérir ! Vous êtes le seul à me faire un tel effet... Si vous saviez comme je vous aime, votre altesse…

L'effet attendu par Bellamy n'en fut que très satisfaisant. Le loup n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se décider à se jeter sur sa biche. Fou d'amour, le démon céleste se jeta sur les lèvres de sa proie, les mordillant à pleine dents, les léchant, les suçant, engendrant dans la foulée de délicieux bruit de succion. Le point de non-retour allait enfin être franchi…

\- Tu es complètement fou, Bellamy. Fit le roi d'une voix rauque et d'un sourire carnassier, tout en faisant glisser sa chemise blanche préalablement ouverte avec lubricité sur ses épaules. Me séduire ainsi, avec des paroles aussi aguicheuses… Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop insistant, mais c'est toi qui as décidé de me provoquer… Alors il va falloir assumer les conséquences de tes actes, mon ange…


	14. Épilogue (partie 2)

Les non-dits furent enfin révélés. « Je t'aime »... Ces trois mots, pourtant considérés comme redondants par certains, ont déclenché un ouragan de mille et une émotions chez Doflamingo. Bien qu'ayant décrit cela comme de « l'estime » à voix haute, le fier souverain savait bien que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Bellamy dépassait l'entendement. Et ses gestes traduisaient ce sentiment à la perfection…

Encouragé par les cris d'extases de son cadet, le monarque, aussi nu qu'à sa naissance, dégustait avec ardeur l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant. Ses deux mains habiles se chargeaient pendant ce temps d'embraser toujours plus le corps du jeune novice avide de stupre : la gauche taquinait les bourses du jeune homme, le menant toujours plus vers l'apothéose, alors que la main droite, de ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant, préparait convenablement l'antre vierge de Bellamy, dans le but de limiter le plus possible la douleur lorsque l'acte fatidique débutera.

Le torse suintant de sueur et la peau aussi chaude que de la braise, la hyène perdait progressivement le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Oh Dieu, Jésus, Bouddha, Zeus, n'importe qui… Il frôlait le paradis ! Les mains expertes de Doflamingo, son corps d'Apollon… Le grand corsaire n'était pas qu'un simple roi : c'était un dieu ! Le dieu de la luxure, sans aucun doute !

Et ses doigts de marionnettistes qui le caressaient de l'intérieur… Bien qu'ayant trouvé ce genre de toucher très malsain au départ, la hyène ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de geindre à chaque fois que le souverain titillait sa prostate. Le jeune pirate ondulait les hanches, à la recherche de sensations encore plus intensément bonnes que les précédentes. C'était divin ! Le jeune blondinet nageait en plein rêve !

Et sa bouche… Que dire de cette douce cavité humide qui allait et venait sur sa verge, le menant petit à petit vers sa « petite mort » certaine ! Bellamy perdait pied face à la puissante vague de chaleur qui s'intensifiait toujours plus dans son bas-ventre.

Quelque chose va arriver ! Il le sentait… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Quelle terrifiante sensation ! Ses mains incontrôlables tenaient fermement le cuir chevelu de Doflamingo, comme pour garder contact avec la réalité, alors que son membre palpitait de plus en plus dans le gosier de son amant. Encore ! Plus ! Il y arrivait, la délivrance était proche… Oui ! Là ! Ça y est !

\- Oh ! Doflamingo ! Hurla Bellamy de pur plaisir, se cambrant telle une jument cherchant son étalon, alors que sa semence blanche envahit le palais de son aînée.

Avalant le fluide corporel de son amour sans broncher, le monarque libéra la verge redevenue inerte de son cadet pour se redresser à genoux. Le corsaire était dans un état second : après tout, comment résister à la peau couleur lait de son novice, à ses abdominaux bien dessinés malgré son jeune âge… Comment rester de marbre face aux cris et soupirs rauques de plaisir de son jeune amant ? Face à cette voix qui s'était égosiller à hurler son nom pour la première fois alors que la jouissance suprême submergeait le corps de son jeune subalterne ? Comment ne pas céder à la tentation alors que le souverain était conscient de ce qu'éprouvait son cadet à son égard ?

Bellamy, vidé de toutes ses forces, n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Ce plaisir dévastateur qui l'avait terrassé à l'instant… Il voulait le ressentir une nouvelle fois ! Et seul l'amour de sa vie pouvait lui procurer une telle sensation de féliciter ! Bien trop intimidé par la chose pour formuler sa demande à voix haute, la hyène écarta les jambes, invitant silencieusement son amant à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Comprenant parfaitement le message, Doflamingo se ravisa un court instant. Le monarque venait de prendre une décision capitale, qui changerait la donne. Mû par la volonté de franchir l'ultime « barrière » qui le séparait de sa hyène, le démon céleste caressa la joue de son amour en le gratifiant d'un tendre sourire, qu'il n'avait jamais montré à personne d'autre que sa pauvre mère ainsi que son défunt petit-frère…

\- Bellamy… Déclara le flamant rose. Sache que quand je laisse quelqu'un entrer dans ma vie, je ne le laisse plus jamais partir. Je te chérirais jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Et pour te le prouver, je te dois bien ceci…

Ses gestes accompagnant ses paroles, le souverain de Dressrosa enleva ses lunettes devant Bellamy pour la première fois…

Ému et émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, le jeune novice eut les larmes aux yeux. La douce promesse du corsaire lui fit l'effet d'un baume au cœur… Tout en se redressant afin de passer tendrement ses bras autour du cou de son bel amant, la hyène complimenta les yeux en amande de celui-ci, qui était d'un bleu ciel envoûtant. Pourquoi cacher de telles perles oculaires ? Le roi n'en est-il donc pas fier au point de les camoufler ? Quel gâchis ! Mais Bellamy préféra ne pas poser de questions indiscrètes... Ce que venait de faire Doflamingo était déjà un grand progrès en soi, il ne voulait pas l'offenser avec ses interrogations... De plus, ils avaient encore toute la vie devant eux pour en apprendre plus sur l'un et l'autre... Il était donc inutile de presser les choses.

Sans mettre fin à leur étreinte, le démon céleste allongea sa hyène sur le dos, la fixant de ses yeux brûlant de convoitise, et se plaça entre les jambes de celle-ci, sa virilité à l'entrée de ce sanctuaire inviolée. Les mots étaient inutiles pour exprimer ce que ressentait le fier shichibukai. Après s'être assuré de l'accord du passif, le dominant commença à pousser contre l'anneau de chaire, lui permettant ainsi de pénétrer à moitié les entrailles de son jeune amant. Les deux tourtereaux gémirent de concert, l'un de plaisir, l'autre de douleur.

En sentant les ongles de Bellamy se planter dans la chair de son dos, Doflamingo couvrit la mâchoire de son jeune amant de doux petit baiser, pour ensuite lui murmurer de tendres mots au creux de l'oreille. Il espérait ainsi lui faire oublier un tant soit peu la douleur, et accessoirement le détendre. Après tout, il n'était plus question de vulgaire courtisane ici ! Le plaisir de son bel ange passait avant le sien ! Il voulait faire de sa première fois un moment inoubliable…. Mais pour atteindre ce but, le calice devait être bu jusqu'à la lie. C'est donc à l'aide d'une énième poussé que le vît du souverain fut enfoncée jusqu'à la garde dans l'antre du pauvre Bellamy, qui poussa une puissante plainte face à la terrible sensation de brûlure qui terrassait son être. Il faut dire que le roi en avait sous la ceinture !

\- Pardonne-moi… Murmura le grand corsaire tout en collant son front à celui de sa belle hyène, la laissant se plonger dans ses sublimes yeux bleus scintillants de désir. Je t'assure que cette souffrance n'est que passagère.

\- N'attendez pas après moi, jeune maître… Souffla le novice d'une voix rauque. Je suis tout à vous, faites ce que vous voulez de moi… Je ferai de mon mieux pour… Ignorer la douleur…

\- C'est hors de question. Tonna le roi autoritaire, pour ensuite se radoucir un peu. Je n'éprouverai aucune satisfaction à t'entendre gémir de mal-être… Je veux te faire perdre la tête, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom comme si ta vie en dépendait… Je veux te contenter, Bellamy…

Rougissant légèrement à l'entente des paroles embarrassantes de Doflamingo, la hyène n'en fut néanmoins que plus heureuse. Si ça, c'est pas une preuve d'amour… Bellamy ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusion, le roi était beaucoup trop fier pour faire une déclaration aussi mielleuse que la sienne à voix haute… Mais il va pour l'instant s'en contenter, c'est mieux que rien !

Après avoir échangé un doux baiser, ainsi que de tendres regards et de timides sourires complices, le dominant estima son partenaire plus que prêt… Bellamy lâcha un gémissement en sentant la verge de son amant ressortir lentement de son antre pour y revenir tout aussi prudemment. La douleur avait presque disparu, le plaisir allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez comme à l'accoutumer, la hyène en était certaine… Doflamingo le lui avait promis, ça ne pouvait donc qu'être vrai !

Le souverain grognait de contentement, allait et venait tendrement dans les entrailles de son amour, tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son partenaire. C'était si doux, si chaud, si serré… Il mourrait d'envie de se mouvoir avec plus de ferveur, mais il se l'interdisait, Joker ne voulait pas s'abandonner à ses pulsions perverses et égoïstes (pour une fois!), au risque de blesser son amant… Il devait faire l'effort de retrouver la trace de ce point qui ferait entrevoir le paradis à son bel ange… À partir de ce moment-là, bien sûr, il laissera de côté ses bonnes résolutions.

Après quelques instants de lents va-et-vient, la hyène poussa bien malgré elle une puissante plainte en ressentant une familière vague de plaisir fouetter ses reins. Oui, ça y est, cette délicieuse sensation était de retour !

\- Oui ! Juste là ! S'écria Bellamy en enlaçant passionnément le grand corsaire.

\- Ici ? Demanda Doflamingo, un sourire coquin scotché aux lèvres, tout en saisissant les jambes de son amour afin d'enfoncer son vît plus vite et plus loin que précédemment.

\- Han ! Jeune maître ! OUI ! S'exclama le jeune blondinet, tout en s'accrochant désespérément aux épaules du souverain, subissant avec avidité les assauts passionnés de Joker.

On pouvait entendre le bruit obscène de peau qui claque, le lit en baldaquin grincé, les grognements sauvages du dominant ainsi que les doux soupirs et gémissements du dominé. Se laissant manipuler par ses désirs trop longtemps refoulés, le roi marquait le cou, puis le torse de sa belle hyène, tout en s'enfonçant en elle avec ardeur et délice, encouragé par les plaintes et expressions de purs plaisirs de son cadet. De savoir qu'une telle merveille aurait pu lui échapper en l'espace de quelques jours… Ça le rendait dingue ! Heureusement, grâce à la vigilance de Monet et Vergo, il n'en fut rien, et le monarque pouvait enfin revendiquer Bellamy comme sien…

Plus rien ne comptait pour le novice, si ce n'est cette imposante colonne de chaire qui le faisait littéralement grimper aux rideaux. Malheureusement pour lui, la délivrance était proche… Non ! Il voulait que ça dure plus longtemps ! C'était si bon ! Il voulut naturellement demander à son amant de ralentir la cadence, ce qui fut vain, puisque Doflamingo, fou de désir, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : marquer son amour de l'intérieur.

Se retrouvant Dieu ne sait comment à quatre pattes, Bellamy perdit totalement pied avec la réalité, criant de plaisir face aux délicieux mouvements du souverain, celui-ci martelant sans retenue le fourreau de chaire qui emprisonnait son membre. Cette positon changeait totalement la donne, les sensations n'étaient que plus intenses à partir de cet angle-ci ! Mû par la volonté d'admirer son ardent partenaire dans toute sa splendeur, la hyène tourna légèrement la tête, plantant son regard dans les yeux étincelants de convoitise du dominant. Celui-ci gratifia son subordonné d'un sourire plus que charmeur, qui aurait pu faire jouir à l'instant le pauvre Bellamy, qui était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine… Bon sang, c'était criminel d'être aussi sexy !

\- Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je vais vraiment finir par te dévorer, Bellamy…. Plaisanta d'un sourire carnassier l'aîné du couple.

\- Je n'attends que ça, mon roi… Répondit avec une surprenante sensualité le jeune blondinet.

Cette soudaine audace de la part du novice accéléra les choses. Forcer de s'allonger sur le ventre à cause de l'ardeur nouvelle des coups de reins du démon céleste, Bellamy hurla de bonheur face à la nouvelle puissance des va-et-vient de son amour. Le bas-ventre du roi claquait violemment contre les fesses du novice. Doflamingo avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et de ses gestes… Ce gamin le rendait fou ! Cependant, la fierté mal placée de Joker revint au grand galop, poussant ainsi le monarque à planter ses dents dans l'une des épaules de son cadet pour ainsi étouffer ses gémissements très embarrassants...

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'ébats amoureux, les deux hommes jouirent à l'unisson, poussant en chœur des gémissements de bêtes repues. Après cette tempête dévastatrice, un ange passa. Se retirant des entrailles emplies de sa semence, le grand corsaire, essouffler, mais heureux, s'allongea sur le dos, intimant silencieusement à sa belle hyène, épuisée et rouge de plaisir, de se blottir dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, cela semblait inutile à l'instant présent. Les deux amants, ainsi enlacer, n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que Morphée ne vienne les accueillir en son sein...


	15. Épilogue (dernière partie)

Vers trois heures du matin, Bellamy était déjà réveillé. Il avait pris soin de ne pas réveiller Doflamingo en se levant du lit, dix minutes plus tôt. La hyène, habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche à bouton qu'il avait emprunté à son amour, avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle avait donc décidé d'aller sur le balcon.

Tout en admirant le ciel étoilé, le jeune homme ressassait ses anciennes mésaventures. Après tout ce qu'il venait de lui arriver ces derniers jours, il était à bout de forces ! Mais il était bien content que ce cauchemar soit enfin fini. Il y a trois jours à peine, il croyait avoir tout perdu, sa raison de vivre, sa fierté... Et pourtant, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait eu l'immense privilège de partager la couche de son idole de toujours, qui, par Dieu ne sait quel miracle, lui a montré de la plus belle manière qui soit à quel point il tenait à lui ! Quelle ironie !

Tout en souriant tendrement, Bellamy pensa tout de même qu'il ne devait pas oublier de remercier Bartoloméo pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui… Si ce coq débile n'était pas allé chercher de l'aide le jour de sa tentative de suicide (1), il serait mort sans avoir pu être confronté à la vérité, sans avoir pu découvrir la cruelle supercherie de Dellinger et Diamante. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la sanction que le jeune maître avait choisie pour les deux renégats… Bellamy espérait de tout cœur que Doflamingo avait eu l'immense bonté de ne pas les exécuter… Le sang ne devait pas couler pour ce genre de quiproquo ! Quel serait l'avenir du monde si plus personne n'était capable d'éprouver de la compassion ?

Même si la hyène avait déjà les mains souillées du sang d'autrui, il y a longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de tuer pour le plaisir de la domination. Qui sait, peut-être que c'était le chapeau de paille qui avait déteint sur elle… Mais le jeune blondinet n'aurait jamais la repartie nécessaire pour admettre un tel fait… Bellamy avait énormément évolué en deux ans, mais sa loyauté envers la famille Don Quichotte restera à jamais immuable !

En conclusion, si on enlève le sauvetage de Bartoloméo, tous les événements des derniers jours constituaient une grande mésaventure que la hyène préférait oublier… Tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune pirate maintenant, c'était l'instant présent, et en ce moment-même, il est le plus heureux des hommes !

Mais le blondin fut soudainement tiré de ses songes par deux imposants bras qui vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Sachant parfaitement à qui appartenait le doux parfum musqué qui vint lui chatouiller les narines, Bellamy se laissa aller sans crainte contre le torse de son tout nouvel amant avec un sourire béat aux lèvres, ne quittant toujours pas des yeux le ciel illuminé par des milliers d'astres.

\- Que fais-tu debout à une heure pareille ? Demanda suspicieusement le monarque en picorant le cou de son cadet de doux baisers.

\- Je n'avais plus sommeille, alors je voulais prendre un bol d'air frais avant de retourner me coucher… Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, jeune maî-

\- Arrête ça. Coupa brusquement Doflamingo d'une voix contrariée.

\- Quoi donc ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un air coupable et paniqué.

\- Apprends à me tutoyer quand il n'y a personne aux alentours, Bellamy. Ce ton formel que tu adoptes à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi, je ne veux pas l'entendre quand nous sommes dans un tel moment d'intimité. J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de mettre une barrière entre nous, et je déteste ça.

Cette confession eut le don de rendre la hyène encore plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'était jusqu'à présent ! Cette déclaration était loin d'être anodine pour Bellamy… Le jeune maître ressentait le besoin de se sentir proche de lui à tous moment, et cela était suffisant pour émouvoir le cadet du couple ! N'éprouvant donc plus le besoin de se retenir, la hyène tourna légèrement la tête dans le but de se saisir du cou de son amour afin de sceller leurs lèvres d'un chaste baiser, comme pour illustrer un tout nouveau pacte liant les deux tourtereaux.

\- Je suis désolé, Doffy. Déclara le blondin aux joues rosées après avoir coupé court au précédent échange. Je ne voulais pas te blesser… J'avais juste peur de t'offenser en essayant d'adopter une attitude plus décontractée en ta présence…

\- Jamais cela ne m'offensera Bellamy... Jamais. Susurra le souverain d'un ton et d'un regard qui laissaient transparaître le fameux sentiment qu'il n'était pas encore capable de décrire à voix haute. Fichue fierté…

Un agréable silence s'installa aussitôt, laissant les deux amants se plonger dans leurs pensées. Après quelques instants de réflexion et de contemplation du ciel bleu nuit, les deux amants retournèrent se coucher. Une fois installés confortablement sous les draps en soie et sur les coussins en lin, deux regards se croisèrent instantanément. Tout en effleurant de ses doigts le visage de sa belle hyène, Doflamingo lui offrit un petit sourire charmeur tout en formulant une petite requête :

\- Pourrais-tu répéter mon surnom ? J'adore l'entendre de ta bouche...

\- Do- Doffy… Souffla Bellamy en détournant les yeux d'un air embarrassé, mais on pouvait lire dans son regard toute la joie qu'il éprouvait face à l'énième compliment de son amour.

\- Non, pas comme ça. Répliqua le monarque en se saisissant du menton de son cadet, le forçant ainsi à lever la tête dans sa direction. Regarde-moi, et redis-le encore une fois…

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du jeune blondinet. Il allait faire mieux que de seulement répéter le surnom de son amant !

\- Je t'aime, Doffy. Depuis toujours, tu as été mon modèle, mon idole. Et rien que de savoir qu'un tout nouveau lien nous unit, ça me rend fou de joie ! Si tu veux toujours de moi en tant qu'officier de l'unité de Pica-Sama, je me ferai un plaisir de me battre à nouveau à tes côtés ! Je serai ton bouclier, je te protégerai de tes assaillants du mieux que je peux ! Moi, ainsi que tous les autres membres de la familly te mèneront vers la victoire !

Au comble du bonheur, le souverain enlaça tendrement son jeune amant, collant ainsi la tête de celui-ci contre sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait la chamade. Comment répondre à cela sans laisser transparaître dans sa voix les vives émotions que son subordonné venait de réveiller une nouvelle fois en son sein ? Après avoir embrassé avec tendresse le front de son futur officier, Doflamingo se hâta de reprendre la parole :

\- Bien sûr que je veux toujours de toi, idiot ! Maintenant que les deux autres traîtres croupissent dans les donjons du château, rien ni personne ne pourra t'empêcher de t'épanouir, Bellamy…

Bien que réticent face à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son jeune amant, le roi pensait néanmoins qu'il devait faire ne serait-ce qu'un petit effort pour ravaler sa gêne et sa fierté mal placée… Décidément, ce gamin avait un don pour lui faire avouer des choses complètement niaises et stupides !

-Tu m'as aidé à débuter une nouvelle ère, je veux que nous voyions son apogée ensemble… Qu'en penses-tu ? Termina d'une voix quelque peu incertaine le grand corsaire.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux, mon amour… Répondit d'une voix tremblante d'émotion la jeune hyène. C'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé.

Après avoir scellé leurs lèvres pour débuter un échange empli d'amour et de passion, les deux tourtereaux s'endormir une seconde fois blottie l'un contre l'autre, un petit sourire scotché à leurs lèvres.

Ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur l'un et l'autre… Des choses qui ne sont, pour la plupart, absolument pas agréables à ressasser... Mais pourquoi essayer de presser les choses ? Ils avaient encore un peu de temps devant eux pour dévoiler leurs jardins secrets… Un peu de temps, oui, car après tout ils étaient des pirates. Leurs nouvelles vies de couple ne va pas être facile à gérer au vu de leurs statuts de hors-la-loi… Les nombreux ennemis de la famille Don Quichotte pourraient briser ce paisible quotidien qui semble leur tendre les bras… Mais ils surmonteront cela. Car ils étaient tout deux des hommes possédant une volonté de fer ainsi que des principes inébranlables. Donc, pour l'instant, la moindre des choses serait de prier, pour que leurs rêves deviennent un jour réalités…

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 **(1) : Grâce à la sage remarque de _Tsukari-chan_ , j'ai découvert une terrible incohérence au cours de mon quatrième chapitre : Bartoloméo était censé être celui qui avait plongé pour sauver Bellamy de sa noyade, pourtant, il a également manger un fruit du démon, ce qui l'empêche de nager tout comme Bellamy ! Ce fut une grossière erreur de ma part que je me suis empressée de corriger dans cet épilogue ! :)**


End file.
